EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: CAP. 7. ELLA SE ENAMORO, PERO ÈL LA DEJO POR OTRA CHICA, LA ODIO Y QUISO VER LA SUFRIR Y LO CONSIGUIO...EL ODIO RENACIO..SE DEJARA LLEVAR POR ÉL O PREVALECERA SU AMISTAD?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Primero me presento Soy SeiyaySerenity22, llevo casi un año aquí en facfic, me he leído casi todas las historias (o más bien todas) de Seiya Kou, el es mi amor platónico y nunca me había decidió a escribir y mucho menos publicar una historia…ahora tengo en mente dos, esta y otra que me encantaría terminar…esta me gusta…espero que a ustedes también…

No se que mas decir, pero bueno…es un UA…y los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo escribí la historia porque me encanta soñar y en una de esas se me hace realidad..jajajaja..he aqui el primer capitulo…

EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

CÁP. 1 LOS PRINCIPES

En una habitación lujosísima de un prestigiado hotel de estados unidos se encontraban los príncipes de la música y las películas. Y es que los periodistas y más destacados críticos del séptimo arte y la discográfica internacional los habían catalogado con ese alto rango desde que se unieron en la película Streets of love, la cual fue un éxito rotundo ganando las nueve nominaciones a los premios oscar, desde mejor película, mejor producción y en la que ellos destacaron como mejor protagonista femenino y masculino, además de mejor canción, siendo ellos los interpretes. A partir de entonces comenzaron las producciones discográficas como dueto y siguieron las películas, y en cada cosa que hacían juntos siempre obtenían innumerables reconocimientos.

Ella considerada una diosa y a la vez un ángel por su belleza excepcional. De largo cabello dorado, ojos azul profundo, sonrisa encantadora, una figura estilizada y sensual, un rostro que denota inocencia y ternura, para muchos es la hija de la diosa de la belleza. Además de sus atributos físicos, posee la mejor voz que ha conocido la música mundial, llena de romanticismo o dolor cuando se requiere. Muchos dicen que su nombre será recordado por muchas generaciones, porque ella aun tiene mucho que legar a la humanidad tanto musical como actoralmente. A pesar de contar con tan solo 20 años, es una chica muy madura y ubicada, sencilla y no se siente una ´princesa´.

Él un hombre que derrocha sensualidad y galanura, es considerado el hombre más hermoso del mundo, de ojos color zafiro, larga cabellera azabache sujetada en una coleta, unos labios carnosos, un pecho de encanto y un trasero que cualquier chica daría por tener. Un porte de elegancia y sensualidad. Al igual que la princesa, él tiene una voz de ángel, una voz que te enamora y te cautiva. Con su sola presencia te derrite y te invita a solo mirarlo, admirarlo y amarlo. ¿Su edad? solo veinte años y su nombre junto con el de ella esta destinado a quedarse grabado en letras doradas en la historia del cine, la televisión y la música.

-¿Lista para ser fotografiada por miles de cámaras junto al hombre más guapo del mundo?

-Tanta vanidad te va a hacer daño y desde hace más de diez minutos estoy lista, sabes que no me gusta esperar, te tardas más que yo en arreglarte y luego me echas a mí la culpa delante de los reporteros…

-No te quejes mi niña porque luego soy yo el que pago los platos rotos cuando tú no quieres salir a enfrentar a los periodistas y tengo yo que aguantarlos…eh…

-Si, pero…

-Chicos es hora de que salgan…los medios los están esperando…

-Ya vamos…

Él se acerca a ella y le ofrece su brazo, no sin antes dedicarle una linda y coqueta sonrisa…ella a pesar de conocerlo y vivir con él más de cuatro años, aun no puede dejar de ruborizarse:

-No creas que con esa sonrisa se me va olvidar la espera eh…vas a tener que hacer meritos…

Esto lo dice mientras van caminando hacia el salón de fiestas del hotel…ya que esa noche será presentado el sencillo del primer disco que hacen juntos. A pesar de que en ocasiones anteriores han cantado juntos, nunca habían sacado un disco donde todas las canciones las cantaban los dos, estas eran totalmente inéditas y cada uno solo cantaba una canción como solista.

-Pues no se qué podré a hacer para que la princesita me disculpe por la espera…

-Lo pensare…

En ese momento llegan al salón donde las puertas se encuentran cerradas y hay dos custodios, solo les falta escuchar sus nombres para poder entrar…

Ella lleva un vestido estraple tipo columna en seda color azul índigo y verde militar en la parte de abajo, su cabello lo lleva recogido haciendo una dona dejando al descubierto sus hombros y cuello y como toque final lleva un tocado de flores y plumas. Luce realmente hermosa, como toda una princesa.

Él lleva un esmoquin color negro y en la parte izquierda una rosa roja. Elegante, varonil y digno de un príncipe.

Dentro del salón se encuentran varios periodistas y fotógrafos, además de las personas más destacadas de la sociedad, la música y el cine, todos en espera de los príncipes…

Un señor se acerca al escenario montado, toma el micrófono y dice.

-Ha llegado el momento que todos esperan, es hora de conocer su sencillo, de deleitarnos con su voz y presencia…con ustedes los príncipes de la música!!!…

Afuera los dos escuchan y los dos tienen el mismo pensamiento…

-¿Por qué no tan solo nos llaman por nuestro nombre?

Las puertas se abren y con un porte, elegancia y sofisticación entran…el publico se para y les aplaude…ambos se ven radiantes, espectaculares…los flashes de las cámaras se dejan escuchar y eso ni siquiera los aturde, están ya tan acostumbrados a todo eso…llegan al escenario ambos llevan sus micrófonos, la primera en hablar es ella…

-Hola, Gracias por estar aquí…

La gente aplaude y los señores no dejan de admirar su belleza, ella regresa a ver a su "príncipe", él toma el micro y habla…

-Buenas noches, hoy les presentaremos nuestro sencillo y que a partir de mañana será el tema principal de la película que dirige el productor Villanueva…

Y se llama "Amiga"

La música comienza a sonar y él es el primero en cantar, ella se voltea mientras él le canta…comenzando así su interpretación

Él

_Amiga,_

_perdona si hoy me meto en tu vida_

_pero te estoy sintiendo,_

_tan perdida,_

_sin recordar que todo terminó._

En esos momentos le pone la mano en su hombro, ella se estremece y voltea para mirarlo con tristeza…

_amiga,_

_bajó el telón que cierra_

_el fin del acto._

_no aceptas que la historia_

_ha terminado._

_de todo aquello nada te restó._

Ella solo mueve en negación la cabeza tratando de comunicarle algo…agacha la mirada y él intensifica su canto…

_y el hombre_

_por quien te desesperas_

_y a quien llamas_

_aquel que siempre_

_buscas en tu cama_

_hace mucho tiempo_

_te olvidó_

Le duele que su amigo le diga eso y sin poder evitarlo, se da media vuelta tratando de evitar su mirada…

_olvida_

_remóntate en tu vida urgentemente_

_el tiempo pasa_

_y un día de repente,_

_te ves llorando_

_el tiempo que pasó_

Ella

Voltea, se acerca a él que tiene su cabeza baja, pone su mano en su cara y comienza a cantar…

_Amigo_

_yo te agradezco_

_por sufrir conmigo._

_Intento verme libre_

_y no consigo_

_él era tantas cosas para mí_

Ahora es él quien la mira con tristeza, pone su mano sobre la de ella, ella la quita y vuelve a dar la media vuelta, mientras él solo puede mirarla…

_a veces,_

_yo pienso tanto en ello_

_que me olvido._

_que cualquier día pierdo_

_los sentidos_

_por no aceptar_

_que el sueño terminó._

Él se coloca delante de ella, toma su mano, la besa y la vuelve a colocar en su cara de él, se recarga en ella y cierra los ojos, mientras ella con mirada triste continúa…

_si acaso_

_mi juventud perdiera_

_en este intento_

_en aguas de este llanto._

_me perdonas_

_si guardo tu consejo sin oír_

En ese momento ella se acerca a él de frente y lo mira con dulzura, aun manteniendo su mano en su cara de él…

_Amigo_

_eres lo que más quiero y necesito_

_el aire que me falta y no respiro_

_ahogándome en silencio_

_si no está..._

Ella termina por recargarse en su pecho de él, mientras él la abraza y triste le dice…

Él

_Amiga_

_si quieres desahogar, cuenta conmigo_

_y si quieres llorar, lloro contigo_

_amigo para todo_

_estoy aquí..._

Ambos

Amiga

Amigo

Al terminar la canción todos se paran aplaudir, ellos se toman de la mano dan las gracias y a muchos les ha emocionado la canción, las fotografías siguen sin parar…el anunciador sube

-Es una gran canción, su interpretación ha sido magnifica, seguro será un éxito…felicidades!!!

-Gracias…

-Bien, ahora antes de pasar a la cena daremos un espacio para que la prensa pueda hacerles unas preguntas…así es que adelante…

Reportero 1: ¿Cuál fue la inspiración para la canción?

Él: Ambos la escribimos, es algo que salio de repente…

Reportero2: ¿Es cierto que pronto se casaran?

Ella: Creo que somos muy jóvenes para casarnos y no se de donde salio ese rumor…

Reportero: ¿todas las canciones son de su autoría?

Ambos: si.

Las preguntas continuaron, algunas respecto al disco otras más sobre si se casarían o no…porque es bien sabido por todos que a parte de ser los príncipes del éxito, ellos tienen una relación de cuatro años y por ello son la imagen del amor para las películas, y es ese encanto que se desborda cuando están juntos y se miran o abrazan que los hace ser la pareja dorada, la pareja modelo que muchos quisieran tener…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Este ha sido el primer capitulo…pronto subiré los demás…acepto las criticas de todo tipo y pues creo que estuvo un mucho largo el Cáp.….bueno nos vemos en el próximo…


	2. Cap 2 El colegio Mugan

Hola! De nuevo, bueno en el primer capitulo se me olvido dar crédito a la canción Amiga, que interpretan Yahir y Yuridia, dos jóvenes cantantes mexicanos…la película Streets of love no es película es una canción de los Beatles… ni las canciones ni los personajes me pertenecen…así es que nada de demandas y cosas por el estilo..aki el segundo capitulo y espero que les guste…

_ EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO _

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

**CÁP.2 EL INTERNADO MUGAN**

Después de una extensa gira, grandes ventas de discos en todo el mundo, recibir muchos reconocimientos y ser la portada de miles de revistas la pareja dorada se encuentra en la última ciudad (Tokio, Japón) donde se realizara el último concierto. Junto con ellos se encontraba su representante Michiru ¿Kaiho? (no se si así se escriba). Ella es una reconocida productora, muy distinguida dama que a pesar de su corta edad (25 años), sabe a la perfección cómo proyectar una carrera. Tan así que fue ella la que los impulso a ser lo que son ahora. Para ellos a parte de ser su representante, es su más fiel amiga, su consejera y guía, ya que ninguno de los dos tiene más familia que ellos mismos…

Michiru: Después de este concierto tendrán unas merecidas vacaciones y…

Él: Vaya hasta que nos vas a dar vacaciones Michi, ya te habías tardado…nos tiene trabaje y trabaje…nos explotas, nos exprimes como naranjas..y..

"Ella" aventándole un cojín que va directo a su cara le dice: Hay que dramático eres Sei, pero bien que disfrutas de las comodidades y las comidas verdad?

Sei: me pegaste en mi linda naricita!!!, que no ves que me la puedes enchuecar y ya no podrás tener un lindo príncipe a tu lado…

Ella: ja…puedo conseguirme otro…

Sei: que dijiste?????

Se levanta del sofa va donde esta ella y le empieza a hacer cosquillas mientras que Michiru solo se rie y los interrumpe…

Michiru: Ya niños!!..como les iba diciendo, después del concierto podran tener cinco meses de vacaciones y después iniciaran las grabaciones de una nueva película…

Ambos: otra???

Michiru: si…pero les daré mas detalles después ahora descansen para el concierto de mañana…

Después de esto ella se retira dejándolos solos…ellos solo se miran algo cansados…

Sei: ni modo mi niña, tendremos que aprovechar las vacaciones antes de comenzar con las grabaciones…

Ella: pues si…

Ambos se quedan pensando, al segundo ella lentamente coje un cojín y de repente le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro a él provocando que se fuera para atrás y por lo tanto cállese del sofá…ella muriéndose de la risa corre a su habitación mientras él se levanta y va tras ella…

Sei: Ahora veras niña…te vas a dormir en el sofá y no te voy a dar pastel…

Ella: No me des, ya me lo comi!!!! Jajajajaja

Sei: ahora si lograste hacer enojar al gran Seiya Kou…

Y así empezó un nuevo juego entre los príncipes de la música…

El Internado Mugan de Tokio, Japón es un colegio para hombres y mujeres, durante el día se imparten clases desde la primaria hasta la universidad, las tardes son para los talleres de música y actuación, artes plásticas, gastronomía, ciencias políticas y deportes…el internado se destaca porque de él han salido excelentes profesionistas, además cuenta con un prestigio mundial. Los profesores que imparten las clases son de los mejores, cuentan con amplios currículos. Tiene extensos salones, un comedor para cada nivel de educación y cada taller cuenta con su sala y están totalmente equipados. El reglamento es muy estricto tanto para los alumnos como para los maestros.

El instituto esta dirigido por una excelentísima profesora, que cuenta con un doctorado y miles de reconocimientos por sus destacadas aportaciones a la educación. Su nombre Setsuna Mehio.

El tema que lleva semanas en boca de todos los jóvenes es el del concierto que darán los príncipes de la música en el Auditorio de la ciudad de Tokio. Pero lo que más preocupa a los alumnos es saber quienes serán los diez afortunados en asistir a ese concierto. Ya que la dirección otorgara ese numero de pases, pero aun no saben de qué forma lo harán.

Es hora del almuerzo y tres jóvenes se encuentran en el gran comedor. Son del último año de la carrera de artes. Dos chicas y un chico. Son los más destacados, los que obtienen las mejores calificaciones, los más populares y sobre todo los más bellos del último grado.

Los tres tienen 20 años, empecemos con el chico. Es el más guapo, ojos color esmeralda, piel blanca, cabellera larga plateada sujetada en una coleta, estatura media, carácter un poco egocéntrico, decidido, inteligente, amable cuando se lo propone, algo tierno, un poco gruñon, de vez en cuando divertido…le encanta la actuación y su más grande sueño es ser un gran actor. Y aunque lo niegue es mega fan de los príncipes de la música…su nombre Yaten Kou…y es integrante del taller de música y actuación.

Ami Mizuno, es la chica más inteligente que ha tenido el colegio, ha ganado concursos académicos a nivel nacional e internacional. Ella esta inscrita en el taller de artes plásticas, le fascina pintar pues en sus dibujos puede reflejar sus sentimientos. Es de estatura media, pelo corto, ojos azul, tiene una figura envidiable, es algo inocente y solo tiene a sus dos mejores amigos. Nunca ha tenido novio y desea conocer a su gran amor, ya que siente que se le esta pasando el tiempo…

La otra chica, es una jovencita de estatura media, ojos azul celeste, pelo largo y rubio, figura angelical, es muy inteligente, aunque no tanto como su amiga Ami. Su pasión es la música y la actuación. Su adoración son los príncipes de la música, admira a ambos, en especial a ella, ya que en el físico son parecidas, aunque la princesa es mucho muy hermosa y única, ella no se queda a tras. Su más grande sueño es llegar a ser como ella, toda una dama, toda una princesa.

En el colegio es bien sabido, que este trío es muy unido, además de que la chica y Yaten mantienen una relación de tres años.

Chica: no aguanto las ganas de saber quienes irán al concierto…

Yaten: y cuando darán a conocer la lista???

Ami: pensé que no te interesaba…

Yaten: Claro que no!!! Solo quiero saber, para que la Kousita…deje de molestar…

Kousita: hahaha…Mira Yatencito, no te hagas que yo se que también deseas saber y que te emocionaría y serias mega feliz si fueras uno de los elegidos…

Yaten haciéndose el enojado: YO??? Ja…ni loco hiria si fuera uno de los elegidos y para tu información espero que tú tampoco vayas…

Kousita: si?? Pues yo si voy a ir eh…digo si me dan un pase…

Ami: chicos es hora de irnos a clase y me acaban de informar que en la tarde después de los talleres dan la lista…

Kousita: Ay que bien!!!! Ya quiero saber!!!

Yaten en su pensamiento: ojala que sea uno de los elegidos, por favor que sea uno de los elegidos…

Cada alumno se retira del comedor y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones. A las cuatro de la tarde dan inicio los talleres. Ami se dirige al de pintura, mientras que Yaten y la chica al de música y actuación.

_Taller__ de Pintura_

La clase de pintura esta a cargo de un excelente profesor. Ha pintado más de cincuenta cuadros, mismos que ha logrado vender y es propietario de la galería más famosa de todo Japón. Él es muy alto, tiene 27 años, ojos violetas, larga cabellera café sujetada en una coleta, ¿su nombre? Taiki Kou y no es hermano, ni pariente lejano de Yaten, al principio se pensaba que si, pero ambos aclararon que no.

Es un maestro sumamente inteligente y guapo, ha tenido varias novias, pero por el momento no tiene a nadie. Por eso mismo se ha creado la fama de mujeriego, aunque dentro del colegio es muy serio y respetuoso con las jóvenes.

Taiki: Buena tarde jóvenes, hoy realizaremos una pintura muy especial. ¿Por qué especial? Porque quiero que en ella me plasmen al amor. No de forma general, quiero que me impriman en esa pintura el amor que ustedes sienten hacia otra persona…

Alumno: ¿Cualquier persona?

Taiki: Si, pero solo debe ser una, de preferencia alguien diferente a su familia, ya que eso lo dejaremos para después…Bueno jóvenes comiencen…

Los alumnos inician su trabajo, algunos rápidamente toman sus pinceles y comienzan los trazos. Mientras que otros se quedan pensando…

Ami toma sus pinturas y duda en iniciar, ya que no sabe quién podrá ser su inspiración.

_Bueno puedo elegir a uno de mis amigos, pero cuál de los dos????…mmmm…aunque también puedo elegirlo a él…_ _pero si se da cuenta cuando tenga que mostrárselo…aunque me gustaría sacar todo esto que siento por él…_

Taiki: Señorita Mizuno, no ha comenzado pasa algo???- esto lo dice mientras pone su mano en el hombro de Ami…

Ami se sorprende, se pone nerviosa y sus mejillas se pintan de rojo…

Ami: eh?? Ohh, no..solo pensaba a quien elegir como mi inspiración..

Taiki: y ya sabe a quien???

Ami: Ahh…Si…ya se a quien..

Taiki le dedica una sonrisa y le indica que comience…

_Taller de Música y Actuación _

Este taller también es impartido por un hombre de 28 años, pelo rubio, ojos verdes, facciones finas y realmente guapo. Su carácter es un poco duro y muy severo, exige el máximo en sus alumnos, pero a la vez es gentil y divertido, eso si cuando quiere ¿Su nombre? Haruka Tenohu…

Haruka: Buenas tardes jóvenes…

Alumnos: Buenas tardes maestro…

Haruka: Supongo que están muy ansiosos por saber quienes serán los afortunados para asistir al concierto de mañana verdad???

Alumnos: Si!!!!!

Haruka: Pues lo sabrán después de estas dos horas de clases…

Alumnos: Ahhhhh

Haruka: Ya, ya,…para ustedes este es su último año, a partir de que salgan de aquí cada uno buscara su oportunidad. Es por ello que deberán poner su mayor esfuerzo y como saben en el examen final para graduarse, vendrán varias personalidades muy importantes de la música y la actuación. Esto con el fin de elegir a los nuevos ídolos… en ustedes estará si son elegidos o no…

Los alumnos están muy atentos a las palabras de su maestro y de sobra saben que en ese examen no solo se juegan el poder graduarse sino que tienen la única oportunidad de poder ser lanzados al estrellato de forma segura…

Haruka: Hoy dedicaremos esta clase para que en parejas me escriban una canción, le darán el ritmo y la cantaran el día martes… tienen tres días para poder hacerlo…las parejas las pueden formar ustedes…así es que comiencen…

Yaten: Ni modo Kousita…vente para aca…aremos la canción juntos…

Kousita: y quien te dijo que yo quiero ser contigo, eh????

Yaten: ah pues si no quieres, me voy con Rei…

Kousita: jajajajajajajaja…ya mero la barbie lombriz con patas va querer estar contigo…es más yo puedo ser con Darien…no te necesito…así es que me voy…

Yaten la toma de la mano y la jala: Ni creas que te voy a dejar ir con el muñeco Ken pelos planchados…como si les agradáramos mucho…que estamos pensando en ser su pareja…

Kousita: jijijiji…tienes razón, van a querer ganarnos y escribir la mejor canción…pero por eso nosotros nos vamos a esforzar…así es que por andar tu ardilla…

Haruka: Supongo que ya casi terminan la canción, por eso están platicando escandalosamente y no dejan concentrar a sus compañeros verdad Kousitos???

Ambos sonrojados y apenados: Discúlpenos profesor…

Haruka: quiero las cosas bien hechas…ya lo saben…

Ambos: si…

Ellos comienzan a ponerse de acuerdo mientras que una pareja muy singular los observa…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

_Este es el segundo cap..un poco largo…jajajajajajajaja…Bueno inicio por agradecerles a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo..pero mas les agradezco a las que me dejaron rr…es mi primera historia y no sabia como subirla..creo que estaré sufriendo un poco con esto pero ahí la llevare…_

_Sobre el cap…aquí aparecieron otros personajes…y conforme se desarrolle la historia se verán los demás…mmm ya saben que el príncipe de la música es mi amor platónico Seiya Kou…el de la princesa aun no lo digo…ya apareció Yaten y Taiki Kou…Aunque tienen el mismo apeido…no son hermanos ni nada…también aparecieron Ami, Michiru, Setsuna, Haruka…y la novia de Yaten…_

_Espero que sepan quien es la princesa de la música y quien es la novia de Yaten..pueden…decirmelo en un rr.._

_En el próximo cap se sabrá quien es quien…bueno me despido que si no ..nunca acabare y tratare de no hacer tan largos los cap…_

_Gracias a Taiyou Kou, Nyan Nyanko, Resuri Chan, Isabella Kou, Itsuki Ai Kou, y Nivele Kou.._


	3. CAP3 EL CONCIERTO

_Hola!!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero pase un mal momento y no tuve el animo para poder terminar este capitulo. Ahora si sabrán quien es quien, espero no defraudarlas…y también espero que no se aburran de leer el cap…pero me quedo muuuy largo..ya tratare de cortarle…bueno he aquí el cap…_

**CÁP. 3 EL CONCIERTO**

_Capitulo anterior…_

Haruka: Supongo que ya casi terminan la canción, por eso están platicando escandalosamente y no dejan concentrar a sus compañeros verdad Kousitos???

Ambos sonrojados y apenados: Discúlpenos profesor…

Haruka: quiero las cosas bien hechas…ya lo saben…

Ambos: si…

Ellos comienzan a ponerse de acuerdo mientras que una pareja muy singular los observa…

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Darien: jajajajajaja…viste cariño que regañaron a los feodesabridos de los "kakasitos"…

Rei: Si me di cuenta, pero también sé que debemos escribir una linda canción para poder obtener los puntos que tanto necesitamos para estar por encima de ellos…

Darien: Si lo se mi amor…por el momento ellos son nuestra competencia fuerte para poder convertirnos en los próximos príncipes del espectáculo...

Rei: Así es amor…aun no se me olvida que desde hace tres años ellos nos han ganado el titulo de mejor actuación y mejor canción…

Darien: Si desde que están juntos, se han convertido en la pareja favorita para ser los próximos ídolos…

Rei con cara sonriente y maliciosa: sabes?? Se me esta ocurriendo una idea…has dado en el punto…Eres un genio Darien!!!! – y le da un beso

Darien Chiba y Rei Hino son estudiantes de último grado, ambos tienen 20 años. Son novios desde hace cuatro, desde que cursaban la preparatoria han destacado en las obras de teatro y en los concursos de canto que se han realizado dentro del colegio, obteniendo siempre el primer lugar…Muchos los calificaron como la próxima pareja ídolo que tendría un gran futuro en el medio…y es que se debe reconocer tanto su talento como su belleza…

Rei es una chica alta, delgada y de excelente cuerpo, pelo negro largo, ojos y personalidad misteriosa. Su carácter es un poco explosivo y eso le ha servido para interpretar papeles de villana (que le quedan a la perfección, es más creo que es natural en ella). Ella cree ser una barbie, pero no lo es…

Darien es realmente guapo, ojos azules, pelo negro liso, facciones finas, alto, cuerpo de atleta, pompas de encanto. En cuanto a carácter es un poco menos explosivo que su novia, con las demás personas es frío y seco, pareciera no tener sentimientos, pero si no los tuviera no andaría con Reí. Con ella es todo lo contrario, es tierno, dulce, encantador y hasta divertido. Él en verdad la ama…

El más grande sueño de ambos es convertirse en la nueva pareja modelo del medio del espectáculo. También admiran a los principes y de cierto modo quieren ser como ellos, más bien quieren superarlos y ser ellos los reyes…podría decirse que tienen casi todo para lograr su objetivo, pero a veces ese "casi" significa una sola cosa que no pueden llegar a tener para poder alcanzar su sueño… Y más ahora que saben que primero deben superar a su más cercana competencia: Yaten y su novia…ellos al parecer les están comiendo el mandado...de ahí que ninguna de las dos parejas se soporte…

_Dos horas más tarde…_

Todos los alumnos del último grado se encontraban en el auditorio del colegio, ya que se daría a conocer la lista de los afortunados que asistirían al concierto de los príncipes…

Ami, Yaten y la Kousita se encontraban muy emocionados y ya les escocían los oídos por escuchar los nombres de los "elegidos". Pero no eran los únicos ya que también se encontraban Reí y Darien…

Yaten: Ojala que ni la barbie lombriz con patas y el muñeco Ken pelos planchados vayan al concierto, no quiero que nos estropeen la noche…

Ami y la kousita: jajajajajajaja

Yaten: que les causa risa????? A poco ustedes estarían a gusto con esos dos en el concierto y mas sabiendo que los lugares estarán juntos…

Ami: claro que no tonto!!!!, es que nos acabas de confirmar que te mueres por ir al concierto y no solo eso…das por hecho de que los tres asistiremos…aun no sabemos si iremos o no Yaten…y tu te preocupas por esas cosas…

Yaten: Bueno…yo…este…

Kousita metiendo su mano en el brazo de él y sonriendo: Mira…confórmate con que vayamos, no importa si están esos dos…

Directora Setsuna: Buenas noches jóvenes, deben estar nerviosos y emocionados por saber quienes podrán ir al concierto…verdad…

Todos: si!!!!!!

Setsuna: Bueno, en un momento el maestro Haruka les dará la lista, pero antes debo decir que los diez alumnos estarán acompañados por dos maestros…

Yaten: mmmm llevaremos chaperones!!!!

Setsuna con cara de pocos amigos: ¿Qué dijo joven Kou??

Yaten apenado: Nada…directora, nada…

Setsuna: muy bien jóvenes…esos maestros son: el profesor Haruka y el profesor Taiki…la hora de salida será a las ocho de la noche, se irán en los carros de los maestros, ya que el del colegio se descompuso…ahora si…maestro Tenohu…de la lista…

Haruka: Jóvenes antes de dar la lista les advierto a los que vayan que no voy a tolerar ningún mal comportamiento o que quieran pasarse de listos…me entendieron??? – todo esto lo dijo con la cara más seria que puede tener…sabiendo que los chicos saben de las consecuencias de un mal acto estando bajo la tutela de Haruka Tenohu…

Todos: Si maestro…

Haruka: ahora si la lista…

Alumnos: siii….todos están nerviosos y ya desean saber los nombres…

Haruka: ah se me olvidaba…

Alumnos: ahhhhhh!!!

Haruka: ay…ya esperaron mucho, no pueden esperarse unos segundos más???, que impacientes son!!…pero bueno…la lista fue formada tomando en cuenta los aspectos académicos y de comportamiento…muy bien la lista es la siguiente: Ami Mizuno, Darien Chiva, Lita Kino, Kakkiu Kino, Hotaru Tomoe, Andrew ¿Furufata?, Patricia Kataway…

En ese momento es interrumpido por una maestra que entro al auditorio para hablar con la directora y con él…

Cuando Ami escucho su nombre se puso feliz y sus amigos la felicitaron, pero estos al ir escuchando los nombres y al ver que solo faltaban tres sentían que ya no serian los elegidos, su cara se entristeció, mientras que sus manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente transmitiéndose a si su apoyo…pero no eran los únicos ya que Reí…estaba siendo abrazada por su novio mientras le decía en el oído:

Darien: No te preocupes amor, si no eres la elegida, pondré un pretexto y te cederé mi lugar para que tú puedas ir…

Rei: no seria justo amor, tú fuiste elegido y tú debes ir… además chanse y este todavía en uno de esos tres que faltan…

Darien: espero que si amor - él la abraza y le da un beso…

En esos momentos el maestro regresa…

Haruka: Bueno…terminemos con la lista para que se puedan ir a descansar…

Ami, Yaten y su novia se encuentran tomados de las manos, mientras que Reí y Darien siguen abrazados…para ellos asistir a ese concierto es su sueño, su ilusión y si no logran asistir, sería como si el mundo se les cayera encima…

Haruka: los últimos tres alumnos son…Reí Hino…

Darien abraza fuertemente a Reí y la levanta ambos ríen…mientras que sin poder evitarlo Yaten y su novia los ven algo irritados y con un poco de envía…

Haruka: Yaten Kou…

Yaten se suelta de sus amigas y no puede evitar emocionarse…salta, grita y las abraza: Si!!!!!!!!!, si, si, si, si!!!!! Jajajajajajaja

Ami: y luego dice que no…jajjajajaja…

Haruka: joven Kou, puedo terminar con la lista????

Yaten más rojo que un jitomate: si, profesor…disculpe…

Haruka: y la ultima alumna de la lista es la señorita Serena Tsukino…bueno jóvenes pueden retirarse…

Los alumnos que no fueron elegidos se van casi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los que si lo fueron, iban igual pero ellos de alegría. Yaten abraza a su novia, la felicita y le da un beso en la mejilla…

Yaten: ya ven les dije…que si iríamos los tres…

Ambas chicas: eres brujo!!!! Jajajajaja..

Serena: sabes una cosa Yaten…a partir de hoy me dará pena saber que soy tu novia…hiciste un osote…te emocionaste mas que todos, solo espero que con esto no sigas negando que eres el fan número uno de los príncipes de la música…

Yaten no sabia ni que decir…el color rojo volvió a inundar su rostro…

Ami: ay ya quiero que sea mañana en la noche, Sere…tenemos que ver qué nos vamos a poner…

Serena: Si!!!

Así ambas se fueron a su dormitorio al igual que todos los demás…

Al otro día en un lujoso hotel, los príncipes de la música y su representante tomaban el desayuno…

Michiru: ya vieron el periódico???

Seiya con comida en la boca: mmm…Nop..

Michiru: En todos los periódicos están en primera plana, en la televisión y radio están anunciando lo del concierto de hoy…y algo más…

Seiya: A ver préstame el periódico, dice: _"Los príncipes de la música se presentan hoy en el auditorio de la ciudad, dando así fin a su exitosa gira por todo el mundo. Se dice que posteriormente tomaran unas largas vacaciones y aprovecharan para casarse en esta bella ciudad. ¿Será que por fin Seiya Kou y Mina Aino dejaran de ser los príncipes para ser los reyes? "…_Y siguen con lo del matrimonio..va!!!

Michiru: Pues no estaría mal que se casaran llevan cuatro años juntos y dar ese paso marcaría más su carrera y se consolidarían ya no como los príncipes sino como los reyes…

Mina: Michi pero aun somos muy jóvenes…además ya no podría deleitarme la pupila y algo más con los chicos guapos – esto ultimo lo dijo con corazones en los ojos…

Seiya empezó a toser y con gesto molesto le dice: ¿Qué dijiste???

Mina: Nada Sei, nada..jijijiji…

Michiru; pues piénsenlo…los dejo porque tengo que ultimar los detalles del concierto y tengo reunión con unos ejecutivos...nos vemos…

Ambos: Bye…

Mina: Oye Sei, tu que opinas sobre lo de casarnos…

Seiya que ya término su desayuno se le queda mirando con ternura, de pronto se acerca a ella, le da un beso en la mejilla toma su mano y le da un beso…levanta su mira y con la cara más dulce que tiene le dice…

-Me parece magnifico que nos casáramos, pero…

Mina: pero…

Seiya: Aun no quiero tener que entregarte todos mis cheques, ni tener que hablarte a cada rato, ni tener que lavar tu ropa, ni tener que verte todos los días…ni…

Mina con una vena en la frente lo suelta y le dice…

-Mira Seiya Kou!!!!, quieres dormirte en la sala verdad???

Seiya: jajajajajajajaja…era broma mi niña…

Mina: Como si no lo supiera, ya mero el gran Seiya Kou se pondrá a lavar la ropa de la bella Mina Aino y ni que decir de los cheques y eso de vernos todos los días…de que te quejas??? Por si no lo recuerdas vivimos juntos desde hace más de cuatro años eh…mmmjjj

Mina se levanta y se dirige a la sala, se sienta cruzada de brazos y con una cara de enojo que solo ella se cree…mientras que Seiya toma el flan que Mina olvido comer y se lo lleva…

Seiya: te enojaste mi niña??? Era solo una broma, mira para que se te baje lo Aino te traje tu flan…y para que veas te voy a ayudar a comértelo (Mina que ya se estaba ablandando al escuchar esto ultimo abre más los ojos y mueve la cabeza negativamente) ahh no perdón te doy yo…haber abre tu linda y hermosa boquita…ándale mi niña…mmmm bueno sino pues me lo voy a comer yo…

Mina al verlo abre la boca y se empieza a reír…

Mina: Ya Sei dime que piensas…

Seiya: Pues no lo se, para nuestra carrera está muy bien…pero para nuestras vidas Mina??? Estará bien???

Mina lo mira un poco triste, le pone la mano en su mejilla la acaricia se acerca a él le da un abrazo y así permanecen un buen rato…

_7:30 p.m Colegio Mugen_

El maestro Taiki y Haruka se encontraban en sus coches esperando a los alumnos. Ellos se habían organizado de la siguiente forma: Ami, Darien, Serena, Reí y Yaten se irían con Taiki, mientras que el resto de los jóvenes se van con Haruka…ya todos se encontraban solo faltaban Reí y Serena…

Yaten: ay como se tarda la kousita, se nos va a hacer tarde!!!!

Ami: Cálmate Yaten, ya no ha de tardar solo se regreso por su abrigo…además aun falta Reí también…

Yaten: la barbie lombriz con patas no importa, esa se puede quedar…

A Darien le molesto el sobre nombre que uso el ojos de gato pelo de abuelo (como él y su novia le pusieron) estaba a punto de reclamar cuando aparecen Serena y Reí por lo que los maestros dieron la orden de subirse a los coches.

Ambas parejas al enterarse que se irían en el mismo carro les dio un tremendo coraje, pero no pudieron hacer nada. Ami se fue de copiloto con el maestro Taiki y los otros cuatro a tras.

Durante el camino Ami iba platicando amenamente con su profesor, mientras las parejas solo se tiraban indirectas…Al llegar al auditorio inmediatamente se metieron y buscaron sus lugares. La directora Setsuna se había portado muy bien, pues los lugares eran los de primera fila. Y se sentaron de la siguiente manera: Taiki, Ami, Kakkiu, Darien, Reí, Serena, Yaten, Patria, Andrew, Lita, Hotaru y Haruka.

Animador: Buenas noches!!!!!! Hoy es el ultimo concierto de la pareja diamante, la pareja más hermosa, con ustedes los príncipes de la música, Seiya Kou y Mina Aino!!!!..

En esos momentos una estela de humo se observa en el escenario, las luces se apagan y nada se observa… comienza a sonar la melodía de "Search For You Love", de pronto una luz roja ilumina el centro del escenario y ahí tomados de la mano, estando frente a frente mirándose están los príncipes de la música…ella con un vestido straple corto color vino, pelo suelto sujetado en media cola…él un traje juvenil color negro…se ven tan hermosos…el publico aplaude e inmediatamente se calla para poder escuchar la melodía…

Yaten y Serena observan a los príncipes, ambos los admiran y desean llegar a ser como ellos…una pareja hermosa, talentosa y exitosa…ambos se sonrojan al mirarlos tan cerca y ver que en verdad son guapisimos…

El concierto continuo interpretaron sus grandes éxitos: Amiga, la pareja ideal, entre otras…en cada canción son coreados por los fans que no se cansan de escucharlos y de verlos…Al finalizar ambos dan las gracias, siguen tomados de la mano, la gente les aplaude de pie y no dejan de pedir "otra"…pero ellos ya están cansados y solo se despiden y se van a su camerino…

Seiya se deja caer en un sofá mientras que Mina se acuesta en el otro…

Seiya: uffff cada vez es más cansado, pero el concierto de hoy lo he disfrutado al máximo…viste mi niña cómo la gente no dejaba de cantar nuestras canciones…

Mina: Si Sei…siento tan bonito cuando las cantan y cuando nos aplauden…eso hace que este cansancio valga la pena…

En ese momento entra Michiru…

Michiru: Chicos se que están cansados y que lo único que desean es irse al hotel, pero antes deben tomarse unas fotos con un grupo de jóvenes…

Mina: No podría ser mañana Michi????

Michiru: No…debe ser ahora…lo que pasa que son de un internado muy importante de todo Japón, ellos apoyaron la publicidad del concierto… es necesario que lo hagan

Seiya: ay Michi!!! Mejor mañana, si..??? – tratando de hacer su mejor carita de niño bueno…

Michiru: quisiera poder decirte que si…pero No!!!! Así es que arréglense…se que están cansados, los entiendo, pero saben que así son estas cosas…les prometo que mañana no los molestare…

Mina: solo mañana???

Seiya: esta bien Michi ahorita vamos…

Michiru sale del camerino y se dirige al auditorio donde el grupo de jóvenes se encuentra…mientras que con los príncipes…

Mina empieza a reirse observa a todos lados, se para inmediatamente y va donde está Seiya…se sienta a un lado de él y le dice:

Mina: Oye Sei y si nos escapamos y nos vamos al hotel…

Seiya: jajajajaja…eres una niña mala Mina, no estaría mal…por eso te quiero!!!…

Mina: anda párate y vámonos…

Ambos se levantan toman sus cosas, abren la puerta y ahí afuera se encuentran con los guardaespaldas que Michiru les contrato…

Guarda espaldas: Ya están listos para llevarlos donde se van a tomar las fotos, la señorita Michiru dijo que los lleváramos y que no trataran de hacer otra cosa señorita Mina…

Mina pone su cara de decepción y triste se vuelve a meter al camerino…mientras Seiya va detrás de ella…la toma del brazo y la abraza…

Seiya: Creo que debemos de planear mejor las cosas mi niña…no te preocupes solo son unas fotos y nos vamos a descansar…sale pequeña???

Mina que también lo abraza solo mueve la cabeza en afirmación…solo él puede ayudarle a sobre llevar lo abrumante que puede ser su carrera… es cierto que ama lo que hace pero a veces el éxito cuesta más de lo que uno se imagina…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Michiru se acerca al grupo, los saluda y pregunta que si son los jóvenes del colegio Mugen…

Haruka: Si somos del colegio…y quien es usted…

Michiru: Hola, soy Michiru Kaiho, representante de los príncipes de la música y quisiera saber quienes son los que se van a tomar la foto…

Haruka: Hola, mi nombre es Haruka tenor Docente del colegio y este es el grupo de jóvenes…

Al momento de estrechar sus manos ambos sienten una corriente eléctrica que llega a su corazón, ambos se sorprenden e inmediatamente se sueltan. Ninguno de los dos puede negar la belleza del otro.

Ellos se quedaron platicando para ver el lugar donde se tomaran la foto, lo eligen mientras esperan a que lleguen los príncipes…

Yaten: No puedo creer que nos vayamos a tomar una foto con ellos!!!!

Serena: Ni yo!!!!, estoy tan emocionda…él es tan guapo (corazones en los ojos) verdad Ami???

Ami: Si!!!!

Yaten: y que me dicen de ella???? Es hermosa, parece una diosa, más bien es la diosa de la belleza, parece un ángel (corazones en los ojos) es la mujer más hermosa que he visto…

Al escuchar eso Serena despierta de su ensoñación y le da un pechizco en el brazo a su novio…

Serena: y yo que???

Yaten: Aunch…perdón…no es cierto kousita…este..

Ami: ahí vienen!!!!

Ambos venían tomados de la mano. Primero se tomaron una foto con todos los alumnos y los maestros, después un grupo de cinco…tanto Mina como Seiya estaban cansadísimos, pero aun así sonreían…ya se iban cuando de pronto…alguien los llamo…

Reí: esperen, esperen… Hola, soy Reí Hino y él es mi novio Darien Chiva, nosotros somos sus admiradores numero uno y nos gustaría tomarnos una foto con ustedes…ya sin el grupo…podríamos???…

Mina ya no quería, pero Seiya se le adelanto y dijo que si…pero en eso unos ojos verdes se dieron cuenta e inmediatamente se acercan a ellos…

Yaten: Nosotros también podríamos tomarnos una foto con ustedes….

Mina voltea a verlo y sin quererlo queda prendida de esos ojos esmeralda…

_Es realmente guapo…_

Serena: Hola!!! Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino y él es mi novio Yaten Kou…si podríamos tomarnos la foto???

Mina: Si

Seiya: NO..

Serena y Yaten: eh???

Mina: Si con mucho gusto, verdad Sei??

Seiya un poco molesto: SI…

La foto queda de la siguiente manera...Yaten, Mina, Serena, Seiya…Cuando Yaten tomo de la cintura a Mina él sintió algo extraño, algo diferente, lo mismo que sintió Serena cuando Seiya puso su mano en su cintura…

Una foto que para los príncipes solo fue eso…una foto…para Yaten y Serena es una foto muy valiosa, es la foto con sus ídolos…pero ninguno de los cuatro sabe que esa foto es el inicio de una nueva historia, una historia en la que el amor puede equivocarse…o serán ellos los que se equivocaran???

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Pues ahí el _capitulo…a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno…no quiero hacerla muy larga y pues tratare de escribirla toda…pues escribo al día…para que así pueda actualizar más adelante…les gradesco nuevamente a los que leen mi fic y no dejan rr y a las que me dejaron les contesto y también les agradezco…_

_**Nyan Nyanko**__: Si te ganaste la galleta!!!!! Pero por ser la primera en poner rr…jijiiji…pues ya vez Mina es la princesa y Serena la novia…gracias por los ánimos espero que te haya gustado el cap…y espero que actualices pronto ___

_**Isabella Kou**__: Cmo te diste cuenta no es así…yo quise crear esa confusión y lo logre…aunque espero no decepcionar a nadie…gracias y espero que me sigas leyendo!!! ___

_**Taiyou Kou: **__Pues si…es que de que me pego a escribir..me envicio y luego no puedo parar!!!! Y si fue Darien y Reí los que los obsrvaban, espero que te haya gustado el cap…____ y actualiza pronto!!!_

_**Serena Ryuuzaki: **__Pues ya te saque de la duda!!!!...espero que te guste el cap…y yo también te mando besos y abrazos…___

_**Nivele Kou: **__Gracias por tus palabras y por tus animos…y si ya tenia la idea desde hace mucho pero no me daba el tiempo para desarrollarla…pero he aki..espero que te guste el cap y que me sigas leyendo___

_**Drixx: **__Gracias…pero me emocione en la descripción de mi Seiya y es que estan guapo y hermoso… : D pero bueno..la pareja no esa y va a hacer más complicado…ellos se van a complicar solos..espero que me sigas leyendo!!!!:D_

_**Alix Kou: **__Pues SI!!!!!!! La princesa es Mina y la kousita es Serena!!! El titulo es intrigante???...ojala entiendan el final de este capitulo…espero que me sigas leyendo:D_

_Bueno me despido deseándoles una feliz navidad!!!! Que tengan mucho amor y alegria!!!_

_Ah y déjenme un rr…_


	4. CAP 4 LA FAMA Y EL AMOR 1

Hola!! He aquí el cuarto cap..este está dividido en dos partes…espero que les guste!!!

**CÁP. 4 LA FAMA Y EL AMOR**

_**Primera parte**_

_**Colegio Mugen**_

Después de una semana del concierto, Serena y Yaten no podían creer que tuvieran en sus manos una foto con los príncipes. Ambos no habían logrado dormir de la emoción que esto les producía, el haberlos visto de cerca, tocarlos y tener ese preciado tesoro era mucho de lo que ellos imaginaban…aún así las clases transcurrieron y la suerte estaba de su lado, ya que en el reto de la canción ellos habían ganado, su interpretación y letra fue considerada la mejor dejando en segundo lugar a Reí y Darien, que sufrieron de una manera muy terrible…

Serena: jajajaja…esta semana ha sido de las mejores, primero lo del concierto, luego lo de haberles ganado a la barbie y el ken y para rematar nos dejaran salir este fin de semana!!!! Que maravilloso!!!

Yaten: Si!!! Sabes Kousita deberíamos aprovechar y divertirnos, ir a las discos, a comer, no se que te parece amor???

Serena: estaría muy bien…podríamos ir al cine también…tu que opinas Ami???

Ami: …………

Ami tenía la vista perdida y parecía que no se encontraba en ese lugar. Yaten le pasa una mano enfrente y hablándole…

Yaten: Ami???

Serena: Así no cariño!..se hace así…_la toma de los hombros la sacude y grita su nombre…_

Ami: aaa!!!!! Qué te pasa Serena??? Me puedes matar de un susto!!!!

Serena: es que no respondías…te pasa algo???

Ami: no..si..bueno…

Serena y Yaten la observan preocupados…

Ami: es que tengo una prueba el lunes y estaba pensando en qué es lo que voy a pintar…

Serena y Yaten: Ahhh!!!

Serena: Mira Ami…este fin es para divertirse…así es que ve pensando a donde vamos a ir…además puedes encontrar inspiración en algunos lugares que visitaremos…

Yaten..poniéndose su mano en su barbilla y en aspecto pensativo dice: Si en el cine, en un restaurante o en la disco puedes encontrar inspiración…

Ami: si ustedes lo dicen…

Después cada quien se fue a su salón. Ami todo el día estuvo muy pensativa y cómo no estarlo si solo pensaba en él…en la noche no bajo a cenar y aprovecho para escribir en su diario…

_No se cómo decir todo lo que traigo dentro, quiero sacarlo, quiero contarlo…se que podría confiar en mis amigos y que ellos me darían un buen consejo…pero no se…me da pena. Así es que tú vas a ser mi confidente…ahhh…cómo puedo decir que estoy enamorada de un imposible??? Él es tan lindo, muy culto, educado, guapo, inteligente, amable…tiene todo lo que busco en un hombre…sabes?? Cuando íbamos platicando en el coche el día del concierto, me di cuenta que tenemos tantas cosas en común…me sentí tan a gusto con él…pero él solo me ve como una alumna más…y yo lo siento tan inalcanzable…cada vez que me toca o rozó su mano…siento algo bonito en mi corazón…a veces me siento contenta con esta ilusión y sentir esto…pero luego me doy cuenta de que no puede ser y me siento triste…a caso podría yo tener una oportunidad con él???_

Ami cierra su cuaderno y lo guarda en un cajón le pone llave y se acuesta a dormir…pensando en él…pensando en lo feliz que pudiera ser si tuviera el valor de luchar por su amor imposible: el maestro Taiki Kou.

Los días viernes en el colegio siempre están llenos de alegría y entusiasmo pues los jóvenes tienen dos días para descansar y divertirse un poco en las áreas de entretenimiento del instituto…pero en esta ocasión no había alumno que no estuviera contento, ya que este sería el primer fin de semana, después de tres meses del inicio de clases, que tenían para poder visitar a su familia. Todos quería que ya se llegara la tarde para poder retirarse, hoy no habría clases de taller, así es que inmediatamente que se termino el turno de la mañana cada uno fue a acomodar sus cosas y a esperar a que llegaran por ellos.

Ami, Yaten y Serena caminaban por el jardín, se dirigían hacia la puerta pues ya habían ido a recogerlos…ellos tenían planeado pasar el fin de semana en la casa de Ami…pues ni los papás de yaten y serena se encontraban así es que decidieron que, una vez más, se la pasarían juntos…estaban por subir al elegante coche cuanto alguien le llamo a Ami…

Taiki: Srita. Mizuno podría hablar con usted un momento…

Ami: Si…suban ustedes a horita los alcanzo…

Ambos se alejan y Ami esta muy nerviosa y la vez emocionada…

Ami: y bien que quería decirme…

Taiki: Mira mañana hay una exposición de pinturas muy importantes en mi galería y me gustaría que asistieras, claro si puedes, es a las doce del día. Esto podría ayudarte en conocer más de pintura, además se que te gusta o no es así…

El corazón de Ami estaba que no cabía en su pecho, tanto por la emoción y rápidamente contesto…

Ami: Si, claro ahí estaré…

Taiki dándole la mano para despedirse: Entonces allá te espero…

Ami: ahí estaré…

Ami no lo podía creer, volvió a tocar su mano…ella pensaba que quizás no era una cita, pero platicaría con él más y a lo mejor conocerlo más…todo fuera de la escuela… en ese momento fue sacada de sus pensamientos por yaten que le gritaba que se apurase…de ahí se fueron a su casa, ella y serena compartirían habitación, mientras que yaten se quedaría en la de huéspedes…los padres de Ami estaban de viaje y solo se encontraba Luna su nana, ella los recibió muy bien y les preparo una rica cena. Al finalizar vieron una película que habían rentado antes de llegar a la casa, estuvieron platicando lo que harían al siguiente día y fue ahí donde Ami les dijo que no podría ir con ellos, pues debía ir a una cita con el doctor que le había indicado su madre, ellos quisieron acompañarla pero ella se negó…argumentado que ellos necesitaban también un poco de espacio para que disfrutaran de su noviazgo…a Serena y Yaten les agrado la idea y no pudieron negarse más…

_**Mansión Aino&Kou**_

La princesa de la música se encontraba en la terraza de su casa observando el bello amanecer y mientras lo hacia reflexionaba sobre los últimos acontecimientos…ella vestía un short corto color verde militar, una playera color blanca que tenia en letras doradas "Aino&Kou"…su pelo lo traía recogido en una coleta media…ese día se había levantado temprano…pues tenía varios planes en mente…

_Es increíble como pasa el tiempo, me ha costado tanto poder llegar hasta aquí y tener todo lo que tengo…son seis años de trabajo, pero desde que conocí a Seiya todo cambio, mi vida y mi carrera…desde que nos convertimos en los príncipes de Hollywood, cuatro años de relación, de ser la portada de miles de revistas, ser fotografiados miles de veces, de haber ganado miles de premios…él es tan especial, tan lindo, nos hemos entendido muy bien, hasta yo creo que nacimos el uno para el otro, él me entiende como jamás nadie lo ha hecho, el siente las canciones como yo lo hago, el ama la música y la actuación tal como yo lo hago…él es todo para mi…él ante todo es mi amigo y yo daría todo por él…_en ese momento una lagrima resbala sobre su mejilla…_pero basta de tristezas, creo que estoy muy sensible hoy, por qué será??...creo que Sei sufrirá un poco este día jijijij…es hora de despertarlo y aprovechar este hermoso día…_

Se aleja de la terraza y se va directo a un cuarto, lo abre muy despacio y de puntitas se dirige a la cama esta a punto de agacharse pero un movimiento de Seiya la interrumpe…él está boca arriba tapado únicamente con una sabana de seda y solo medio cuerpo, por lo que la vista es maravillosa para Mina, que no puede evitar sonrojarse y tener pensamientos pecaminosos…

_Pero que guapo es Sei, se ve tan tierno dormido__!!! aun no me canso de verlo así y ese hermoso pecho, ese abdomen con ganas de…_ a punto de tirar baba, mueve la cabeza y con las mejillas más rojas que un jitomate…_no mina, pero que estas pensando!!!!…pero que afortunada soy de ver al guapísimo, hermoso y bello príncipe de la música en esa posición y así jijijijijiji…ahora si a lo que vine…_

Mina: Sei, Sei…- tocando su hombro y casi en un susurro…- Sei, despierta, este hombre no duerme, se muere…pero bueno no me deja otra opción…-respira muy profundo tomando mucho aire y – Seeeeeeiiiiiyyyyaaaa!!!! Un tsunami, levántate, corre, un tsunami!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seiya con cara de espanto: eh, dónde, dónde, corre mina, vamonos!!!!!! Eh??????

Mina se carcajeaba de la risa hasta las lagrimas, mientras que Seiya la veía un poco enfadado, pero al instante se le va el enfado y sonríe…_están hermosa, me encanta verla reír y disfrutar, si ella es feliz…yo también lo soy, pero ahora va la mía, jejejeje…_coje un cojín y se lo avienta directo a su cara…como esta ya tan cansada de reír y él lo aventó con mucha fuerza, no puede evitar gritar y caerse…

Mina: Ahora veras Seiya Kou!!!! Vas a conocer el máximo poder de la diosa Mina Aino!!!!!

Se levanta como resorte y se va directo a la cama, se avienta hacia seiya y le empieza a ser cosquillas, él no puede evitar dejar de reír, pero en eso agarra de los brazos a mina y la voltea quedando él encima de ella y ahora es ella la que no deja de reír…hasta que de tanto moverse la cama no les alcanzo y cayeron al suelo…ahora si ambos no dejaban de reir…

Momentos después, ya en el comedor…

Seiya: Sabes mi niña??? He notado un poco rara a Michi, después del concierto ha andado muy ocupada, ella también debería tomarse unas vacaciones y no entiendo porque tenemos que quedarnos aquí un mes y no se porqué compro esta casa…

Mina: mmmm no lo se Sei, pero si la he notado rara…es como si se trajera algo entre manos…el quedarnos aquí, no tengo ni la menor idea, pero pues es una bella ciudad, y la casa esta hermosa, es bellísima, muy grande, muy cómoda…pero no entiendo porque ponerle mansión "Aino&Kou"…

Seiya: será a caso porque es de nosotros????

Mina: jajajajajajaja…si verdad…pero bueno…oye Sei – haciendo cara de niña buena y pegandose mucho de seiya-

Seiya un poco espantado, ya que conoce muy bien a su princesita le dice: que paso bb?

Mina: mmm bueno…yo…

Seiya: si??

Mina: tengo una idea…

Seiya: cual??

Mina: se que michi nos prohibió salir, no se porque, pero ya me enfade de estar aquí encerrada…

Seiya: y…

Mina: porque no nos escapamos y nos vamos a conocer la ciudad…

Seiya: eh!!!

Mina poniendo su mejor cara y casi al borde de las lagrimas: anda si????

Seiya que no puede resistir eso…acepta…

Horas mas tarde en un centro comercial una pareja caminaba muy animada viendo los aparadores y platicaba amenamente…

Serena: mmmm que rico estuvo el almuerzo que nos preparo Luna, verdad Yat???

Yaten: Si, me gusto mucho…pero ahora a dónde vamos…

Serena: qué te párese si vamos a comer un helado, va???

Yaten: ok…pero solo uno…porque luego te envicias…

En eso pasaban por una tienda de electrodomésticos y ven las noticias…

"…_se dice que los príncipes de la música han elegido esta hermosa ciudad para pasar aquí los seis meses de descanso que se han tomado, también se dice que ya se compraron una enorme mansión que tiene por nombre "Aino&Kou" a las afueras de la ciudad, donde se presume será su nido de amor…"_

Serena: ahhhh, oye yat…no sería fabuloso que nos los encontráramos???? Jijijij..

Yaten: si no tenemos tanta suerte, además tu crees que ellos andarían por aquí??

Ambos: no!!!!

Mientras que en una heladería se encontraba un pareja muy singular…

Seiya: No se cómo me deje convencer y mucho menos entiendo es cómo pude dejarme que me vistieras así Mina…

Mina: este helado esta delicioso, quiero otro!!!!

Seiya: Mina te estoy hablando…

Mina: lo quiero napolitano doble!!!

Seiya con una vena en la cabeza y un poco alzado el tono: que no me estas escuchando Aino????- la gente al escuchar Aino voltea a ver a la pareja…

Mina: ya lo se amor, se que te gusta esa cantante, pero no tienes porque gritar sus nombre…jejejej..- casi en un susurro – acaso quieres que nos descubran????

Seiya un poco apenado: claro que no!!! Pero no me gusta esta ropa…

Y no era para menos, pues él llevaba unos jeans de mezclilla color azul, una playera negra con un dibujo de una caricatura, para ocultar su larga cabellera Mina le puso un gorro, que lo hacia verse realmente raro y para acabarla llevaba lentes…mientras ella, llevaba la misma ropa solo que agrego unos lentes y una gorra…

Mina: no te quejes, mejor disfrutemos si???

Seiya: ya que…y ahora dónde vamos…

Mina: al cine!!!!

A lo lejos unos ojos grises los observaban detenidamente. Cuando ellos salieron, no se dieron cuenta que esos mismos ojos los seguían…

Los príncipes siguieron recorriendo las tiendas, todos los veían como una pareja más, nadie les prestaba atención. Mina iba tan alegre y feliz que casi llevaba jalando a Seiya, en momentos le hacia bromas y se echa a correr para que él la alcanzara…pero en uno de esos juegos a él se le cae el gorro y no se da cuenta…solo ese par de ojos grises que los ha reconocido…ellos continúan caminando abrazados, mientras que su perseguidor aprovecha para tomarles fotos…

Después de haber recorrido media ciudad y de haber comprado algunas cosas…están por entrar al cine, no saben que película elegir…él quiere ver una de misterio y ella una divertida…ambos pelean…pero no son los únicos ya que otra pareja se encontraba en la misma situación…

Yaten: ay que ver esta Kousita, si…esta me hace reír…

Serena un poco enfadada: no será porque te dan miedo las películas de terror??? Y por eso no quieres ver esa…

Yaten: no me dan miedo!!!…solo que no me gustan…

Serena: es lo mismo!!!- pone cara de cachorrito a medio morir- además dijiste que me consentirías y que yo podía elegir la película…- a punto de derramar las primeras lagrimas…

Yaten: esta bien

Serena: sip!!! Gracias amor, gracias- y no para de abrazarlo y de darle besos, llamando la atención de todos, incluidos los príncipes…

Ambas parejas entran a la misma sala. Pues Seiya le gano a Mina en un piedra, papel o tijeras, que para nada quedo conforme ella…pero aun así decidió entrar pero bajo advertencia…seiya no se refería a lo que decía…

El hombre de los ojos grises que tenia todo el día de seguirlos, también entro…no sin antes haber tomado las fotos correspondientes…Dentro de la sala, la película daba inicio…era de terror llamada "el aro", Mina no dejaba de apretar la mano de Seiya y de estar pegada a él…algo similar pasaba con Serena y Yaten…solo que era él el que se encontraba asustado…

Afuera del cine, comenzaban a llegar distintos carros y de ellos bajan varios reporteros de televisión, radio y periódico. No se sabe cómo pero ya todos sabían que dentro del cine se encontraban los príncipes, los fans se dejaron llegar como abejas al panal y todos estaban a la espera de que salieran sus ídolos. Mientras que adentro la pareja ni por enterada, hasta que en una escena de la película, que donde sale la niña de la televisión, la princesita pego un grito junto con el príncipe que hasta los reporteros escucharon. Aunque no fueron los únicos, si fueron los que más llamaron la atención…Mina ya no quiso seguir viendo la película y le pidió a Seiya que mejor se fueran, él inmediatamente le dijo que si (N/A a quien no le dio miedo esa escena he???) pues tampoco quiso terminar de verla…

Estaban a unos pasos de la puerta, cuando esta se abre abruptamente y un chico dice _"Aquí se encuentran los príncipes de la música, enciendan las luces"_. Al escuchar esto, ellos disimulando un poco, pero con paso apresurado intentan salir de la sala, pero el chico los reconoció y volvió a gritar son ellos…los que estaban dentro de la sala inmediatamente se pararon y se fueron directo a la salida. Los príncipes no tuvieron más que salir corriendo, Seiya jalaba a Mina, ya no llevaban ni los lentes, ni las gorras…

Serena y Yaten no podían creer su suerte, así es que también salieron corriendo y fueron de los primeros que alcanzaron a la pareja…Los príncipes al salir del cine, se pararon en seco pues los periodistas inmediatamente que los vieron se les abalanzaron, los micrófonos y las cámaras llegaron hasta ellos, las fotografías no dejaban de tomarse…

Mina que apretaba fuertemente la mano de Seiya, mientras que él le correspondía, le susurro…

Mina: ohohoho…Tendremos serios problemas con Michi…

Seiya: ya se habrá enterado???

Los reporteros los tenían rodeados y no dejaban de hacerles preguntas, los fans gritaban y trataban de acercarse a ellos. Los príncipes estaban un tanto asustados, pues ya era un tumulto de gente y no estaban los guaruras para resguardar su integridad física. Los empujones se dejaron llegar, ellos no sabían qué hacer. Seiya abrazaba a Mina y trataba de avanzar, pidiendo calma a todos, pero como esto no era posible decidió contestar algunas preguntas:

Reportero: es cierto que ya se casaron??

Seiya: No, aun no nos hemos casado…

Reportero: qué película vieron?? Les gusto??

Seiya: vimos una de terror y si nos gusto…

Reportero: Srita. Mina…pero tenemos entendido que a usted no le gustan las películas de terror, entonces por qué la vio???

Mina: ah…lo que pasa que Seiya…quería verla…y yo lo acompañe…

Reportero: su amor es tan grande que hizo ese sacrificio???

Mina: Si…pero no fue sacrificio porque él estuvo a mi lado…

Las preguntas continuaron y los fans cada vez más se acercaban, a lo lejos Yaten y Serena solo observaban…ellos quería ayudarlos, pero no sabían cómo…en eso llego una limosina y junto a un carro muy lujoso del cual bajaron unos guaruras y se acercaron al tumulto, se abrieron paso para acercarse a la pareja…ellos al verlos sonrieron y se aliviaron de que estuvieran ahí…Inmediatamente los hicieron subir a la limosina, esta arranco dejando atrás a los reporteros…

Dentro de la limosina…

Los príncipes estaban sentados y frente a ellos se encontraba una muy enojada Michiru…

Michiru: No logro entender cómo fue que burlaron la seguridad de la casa…vieron el alboroto que causaron??? Fue tu idea verdad Mina??? Porque no acatan mis ordenes???

Seiya: fue mi idea Michiru, yo le dije a Mina que nos escapáramos…

Michiru: no trates de encubrir a Mina, la conozco y se que fue ella la que tubo esta grandiosa idea…

Seiya: pero michi no hicimos nada malo…

Michiru: que no hicieron nada malo??? Nada mas dejaron desmayadas a unas cuantas fans, los reporteros causaron algunos daños en el cine, que de seguro el dueño nos cobrara a nosotros…yo les dije que no podrían salir…porque siempre tienen que hacer su azaña…

Mina tenia la cabeza agachada, no había dicho nada ni siquiera se defendió…sentía un coraje inmenso…durante el camino, Michiru no dejaba de regañarlos, de decirles que debían cuidar su imagen, la elegancia y demás cosas…esperaba que no les hubieran tomado fotos. Al llegar a la mansión, Mina bajo corriendo, Seiya fue tras ella…mientras que Michiru…contestaba una llamada…

Mina se había ido a la terraza para calmarse…en eso llegó Seiya, la conocía muy bien por lo que solo se puso a un lado de ella…sabía que debía dejar que se calmara y que después podrían hablar…pero en ese momento llego Michiru…

Michiru: la primera consecuencia de su travesura será su foto en la revista más prestigiosa y critica de todo Japón y el mundo…y dira "Los príncipes pierden el glamour y la elegancia", "Los príncipes causan un gran tumulto a fuera de un cine"…

Seiya: pero michiru que tiene de malo…

Michiru: qué que tiene de malo Seiya???? Ustedes tienen una imagen que cuidar, además les tomaron varias fotos, por el paparazzi más famoso…

Seiya: Artemis Stevens???

Michiru: si, y eso significa que están en su lista…esto no podrá tener consecuencias tan malas ahorita, pero después si… podría arruinarles los siguientes proyectos…no te entiendo Mina, tienes todo…eres una princesa…qué es lo que quieres???

Mina que mantenía cerrados sus puños, se da media vuelta y encara a michiru…

Mina: qué es lo que quiero???? Quiero un poco de libertad!!!!...no entiendo porque nos prohíbes salir!!!, solo quisimos divertirnos un rato…eso es malo????

Michiru: tú más que nadie sabe los sacrificios de esta carrera, eres la mejor cantante y actriz del medio, para todo el mundo eres una princesa, incluso una diosa y debes comportarte como tal!!! Debes cuidar tu imagen…y..

Mina: no soy una diosa o una princesa!!! Solo soy una chica que desea divertirse debes en cuando…que desea interactuar con sus fans!!! También somos seres humanos que sienten y desean hacer cosas como las demás personas…

Michiru: claro que si eres una princesa!!!! Eres la princesa de la música y la actuación!!!!

Seiya: basta!!!!!! Creo que debemos calmarnos…

Michiru: creo que es lo mejor…

Michiru se da media vuelta y se va…Seiya se acerca a Mina y la abraza, ella le corresponde y suelta las lagrimas…

Mina: Hicimos mal en querer divertirnos un poco Sei???

Seiya: No!!! Claro que no…

Mina: sabes?? A veces me cuesta tanto sobre llevar la fama, amo cantar, amo actuar, amo a mi publico…pero a veces Michiru no nos da libertad, tenemos todo y soy todo lo que siempre desee, pero también quiero un poco de libertad…

Seiya: Te entiendo, yo también me he sentido así…solo que desde que tú estas a mi lado he podido sobre llevar esto…por eso quiero pedirte que…que pase lo que pase nunca nos separaremos…siempre ante todo seremos amigos…lo prometes???

Mina: Si, lo prometo…nunca te dejare…nunca…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_He aki la primera parte de este capitulo y bien?? Que les pareció????…espero que les siga gustando…_

_Va a haber mucho amor y muchas parejas…las principales serán…estas dos…y les quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me siguen leyendo y las que me dejan rr…de verdad que les agradezco…es la primera historia que escribo!!!_

_Feliz año!!!!_


	5. CAP 5 LA FAMA Y EL AMOR 2

**CÁP. 4 LA FAMA Y EL AMOR**

_**Segunda Parte**_

En un lujoso departamento se encuentra una pareja disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Ambos dan rienda suelta a sus instintos carnales. Después de algunos minutos, la chica se queda dormida recargada en el pecho de él, mientras que éste la abraza y se queda pensando…

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, es tan dulce, inteligente, inocente. Me la he pasado muy bien este día…en un momento pensé que no aceptaría la invitación, pero se que yo le gusto y eso me facilitara las cosas. Jajaja no hay quien se le resista al guapo y culto Taiki Kou…a lo mucho en dos meses la tengo aquí en mi cama…_

**Domingo por la mañana**

Serena se había despertado muy temprano y al ver que Ami seguía dormida decidió salir un momento a la terraza. Ellas tenían más de siete años siendo las mejores amigas, se conocieron desde la secundaria, fue algo irónico puesto que ambas se habían enamorado del mismo chico, se la pasaban peleando todo el tiempo por él, mientras que este quería a otra niña. Al darse cuenta de ello se dieron la oportunidad de conocerse y así dio inicio su amistad, prometiendo que nunca más ningún chico se interpondría en su amistad.

Para Ami, Serena era más que su amiga, era como su hermana, pues siendo hija única no tenía con quien platicar y sus padres siempre se la pasaban de viaje y ella únicamente se quedaba con su nana Luna, fue ella la que estuvo en su primera ´regla´, cuando tenía miedo de los truenos, en sus cumpleaños. Ami había tenido solo una amiga antes de serena, pero por algunas razones esa amistad termino. Al conocer a Serena, su forma de ser cambio, se volvió más alegre, extrovertida, segura. Para Serena, Ami es como su hermanita menor, trata de ayudarla en todo, además de que no existe secreto que no sepa una de la otra.

Serena seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos, recordaba cómo había conocido a Yaten. Él había entrado a la preparatoria, al principio ninguno de los dos se soportaba, ya que él era arrogante, vanidoso, orgulloso y huraño, le costaba demasiado mostrar y reconocer sus sentimientos. Pero al final la convivencia y los trabajos en equipo hicieron que se conocieran más y que entre ellos naciera el amor. Tardaron un año en hacerse novios, pero desde entonces ambos son felices. Hasta el momento…

Yaten observa a Serena que mira la ciudad y muy sigilosamente se acerca a ella, la rodea con sus brazos y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de ella…

Yaten: Hola Kousita!! Se ve hermosa la ciudad!!

Serena: Hola amor!! Si se ve hermosa…

Yaten voltea sutilmente a serena y le da un tierno pero apasionado beso, mientras que la toma de la cintura y la acerca peligrosamente hacia su cuerpo. Serena se estremece y corresponde el beso, coloca sus manos en el cuello de él…Yaten comienza a acariciar la espalda de ella, serena no puede evitar entre mezclar sus manos en el cabello de su amor… y cuando la pasión iba más en aumento llega Ami, aun adormilada, buscando a su amiga pero al momento de ver la escena su cara toma un color rojo intenso…al igual que el de sus amigos…

_**Departamento de Taiki**_

Una chica de cabellera café y grandes ojos verdes esta vistiéndose, mientras que su amante se termina de duchar…

_Ha sido una noche de locura, Taiki me enloquece, jajaja si mis padres se dieran cuenta de que pase la noche con él y no con Ami creo que me mandarían al exilio o me desheredarían. Y es que cómo una de las hijas de los reconocidos empresarios de grandes cadenas de restaurantes puede ser la amante de un profesor…jajaja, aunque no es cualquier profesor, Taiki es perfecto, buen amante, guapo, inteligente, culto…_

Taiki: aun no te has ido???

Lita: No…por qué? Esperas a alguien?? O tienes otro compromiso…

Taiki: Ninguna de las dos cosas, pero pensé que querrías llegar a tu casa antes de que tus padres pasaran por ti a la casa de tu amiga Ami…

Lita: mmmm…si pero aun es temprano y es domingo, ellos aún no se levantan…además mi hermana los entretendrá…

Taiki se acerca a ella muy seductoramente, la toma de la cintura, la pega a su cuerpo y la besa – en ese caso…podemos aprovechar el tiempo, no lo crees???

Lita:mmmm jajaja eres insaciable…

_**Mansión Hino**_

Toc, toc, ¿señorita Reí?

Toc, toc, ¿señorita Reí?

Reí: si?

el desayuno está listo –

Reí: mmmmmmmmmmmmm bajo en un momento…

Rei se había despertado por los insistentes toques de su sirvienta, al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue el bello rostro de su novio que aun dormía, ese fin de semana lo habían pasado juntos en su casa de ella. Vieron películas, salieron al parque, a pescar, jugaron cartas. A pesar de ser como era ella y de su carácter obstinado, orgulloso, enérgico y vanidoso, ella lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, él la supo conquistar y se gano su corazón demostrándole que si había alguien que la amara por lo que era y no por lo que tenia y representaba. Darien le enseño que podía confiar en alguien, le hizo sentir el sentimiento de la amistad, pero sobre todo le enseño a amar…

Darien: Hola amor!!! Llevas mucho rato despierta??

Reí: Poco…

Darien: y se puede saber que hacia mi princesita

Reí: te observaba dormir y recordaba cómo fue que me conquistaste..

Darien se acerca a ella le da un beso, la abraza y ella se recarga en su pecho de él: Si?? Y también recordaste lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir y lo mucho que me costo ganarme tu corazón???

Reí un poco sonrojada: Si..

Darien: Aun recuerdo que cuando por fin aceptaste ser mi novia…

Reí: tú dudaste de mi pensando que te había dicho que si, solo para hacer rabiar a la tonta de Serena…

Darien: Si…lo pensé, pero cómo no hacerlo si sabias que ella y Ami estaban enamoradas de mi y como a ti nunca te ha caído ella…pensé que solo aceptaste para desquitarte de ella…

Reí: No te niego que al principio si lo pensé, pero cuando acepte ser tu novia lo hice porque realmente me había enamorado de ti…tú te ganaste mi confianza y mi amor…desde entonces solo te amo a ti y se que no podré amar a alguien más…te amo Darien…

Darien: Y yo a ti Reí, siempre te he amado y te amare…_ambos se dan un tierno beso_

Darien: pero amor dime, porque odias a serena???

Reí: porque mas va a ser??? Ella y su enano novio nos quitaron el primer lugar…

Darien: pero antes de eso ya la odiabas…

Reí se levanta repentinamente: creo que debemos vestirnos para bajar a desayunar…

Darien: porque siempre me cambias el tema???

Reí bajando un poco la mirada: No es eso…pero

Darien: pero?? Te hizo algo???

Rei: Si…ella…me quito algo que era y es especial para mi..pero no quiero hablar de ello…

Darien: no me tienes confianza???

Reí: claro que si, pero me duele y me cuesta trabajo decirlo…

Darien: esta bien…espero que algún día puedas decírmelo…

Reí: sabes Darien?? Yo…_se arroja a sus brazos…_discúlpame por no poderte decir, no te molestes conmigo, te amo y eres lo único realmente bueno que tengo…

Darien: yo también te amo y te comprendo…se que no estas lista para decirme qué fue lo que paso para que odies a serena…además tienes a tus padres…

Reí: no!!! Para ellos no existo…ves este fin de semana que pensé que estarían, no lo están, decidieron irse de viaje con sus amigos…sin importarles su hija…

Darien: se fueron con los papás de Ami???

Reí: si…por eso solo te tengo a ti…nunca me dejes Darien…

Darien: nunca lo haré…siempre voy a estar contigo…siempre…

_**Departamento de Haruka Tenohu**_

Haruka se encontraba sentado en su escritorio revisando las canciones que los alumnos le habían entregado. Pero su pensamiento se encontraba en otra parte o más bien en otra persona…

_¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? Solo fueron unos minutos, solo fue un rose…definitivamente esa mujer me dio algo…es tan hermosa, fina, elegante, famosa…desearía tanto volver a verla…tengo que verla y saber más de ella…_

En ese instante prendió su PC y se puso a investigar sobre la vida de Michiru Kahio, ahí se dio cuenta que era una mujer muy reconocida por su acertado descubrimiento de los príncipes de la música, además de que ella había sido de niña y adolescente una destacada violinista. Lo que no supo fue sobre su vida sentimental, nada de eso decían, por lo visto ella sabía mantener en privado su vida…y lo que él quería era saber más de ella, como persona y no como artista…

_**Mansión Aino&Kou**_

Después de la discusión que habían tenido Mina y Michiru, Seiya se quedo con su princesa, pasaron la noche juntos, él sabía que en momentos como ese a ella le reconfortaba estar entre sus brazos, ya que se sentía protegida y amada. Para él significaba algo maravilloso y al mismo tiempo se sentía amado y protegido.

Cuando despertaron lo hicieron al mismo tiempo y ambos se miraron a los ojos se sonrieron y se abrazaron, después bajaron a desayunar, platicaron, jugaron en video juego favorito de Mina (Sailor V). A Seiya no le gustaba pero le encantaba las locuras de Mina, pues ella se autodenominaba la diosa del amor y la belleza y hacia el símbolo de la victoria. Después de eso, se metieron a su habitación y cantaron algunas canciones, mientras se tomaban de la mano y daban vueltas.

Mientras que en otro lado de la mansión, se encontraba la habitación de Michiru. Ella no habia desayunado con ellos ni los había visto en todo el día, ya que se encontraba meditando cómo iba a darles la noticia que les tenía preparada, sabía que no lo tomarían de la mejor manera…pero además de eso no dejaba de pensar en cierto maestro…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Hola!! Se que tarde en actualizar, pero con las fiestas y eso no me di tiempo…hoy quise subir este cap antes de irme…regreso al trabajo por lo que no podré actualizar en algunas semanas…pero si escribiré y espero terminarla ya…y dejar a alguien que me suba los cap…porque solo vendré de visita…_

_Bueno sobre la historia…aquí quise describir un poco la relación de las parejas que hay y de las que habrá…en el siguiente capitulo ya habrá más de los príncipes y de los Kousitos…espero que no se me desesperen y que no les aburra la historia…vamos paso pasito…quisiera actualizar pronto pues a mi luego me desespera que no actualicen y yo no quiero que esten como yo…_

_Les agradesco a todas las que me dejan rr, mil gracias!!!!!! Las parejas principales son Mina & Seiya y Yaten & Serena, aunque las demás también tendran sus cosillas…Bueno les deseo mucho amor y salud en este nuevo año y espero muchos rr..jajajaja…besitos de su amiga SeiyaySerenity22….ah…los reyes no me trajeron a mi Seiya!!!! Y si me porte bien!!! TT_


	6. CAP 6 TRES MESES

**CAP.6 TRES MESES**

Ya han pasado tres meses de las vacaciones de los príncipes. Después de la discusión Mina y Michiru tardaron dos días en hablarse, fue Seiya el que tuvo que intervenir para que pudieran hacer las pases. Ambas acordaron que podrían salir, siempre y cuando llevaran guarda espaldas y lo supiera Michiru…en este tiempo ellos se dedicaron a escribir canciones, de vez en cuando salían al cine, al parque, a cenar…Mina cada vez se ponía más hermosa, por las mañanas recorría junto con Seiya el jardín de la mansión, por las tardes hacia un poco de ejercicio, esto hacia que su cuerpo se estilizara más…no lo hacia por vanidad, sino porque no tenia mucho que hacer y porque debía cuidar su salud…Mientras que Seiya, seguía manteniendo ese cuerpo atlético que enloquecía a los jovencitas y a las no tan jovencitas. Ambos eran realmente hermosos, pero además irradiaban alegría, calidez y sobre todo amor…

_**COLEGIO MUGEN**_

Habían pasado tres meses y solo faltaban otros tres para terminar el ciclo escolar. Los alumnos del ultimo año de la universidad estaban sumamente nerviosos, pues pronto sería su examen final, además en él se jugaban un pase importante para ingresar al mundo del espectáculo, del arte, la cultura, la ciencia o de la política…en cada especialidad ya se manejaban nombres importantes; en el de gastronomía se decía que Lita Kino podría ser elegida para irse a América y representar su país, ya que, además de ser la principal heredera a la cadena de restaurantes Kinos, ella preparaba deliciosos platillos, era la mejor chef que ha pasado por el colegio. En el taller de pintura, se manejaba el nombre de Amy Mizuno, ella tenía un extraordinario don, pues en cada pintura lograba plasmar los sentimientos, de hecho uno de sus trabajos fue elegido como la mejor pintura de todo Japón, esto gracias a que el profesor Taiki la exhibió en su galería, Amy tenía el pase seguro para irse a Francia. En cuanto a la Ciencia, Hotaru Tomoe y Andrew Furufata se peleaban el primer lugar, ambos eran excelentes, habían hecho investigaciones significativas, sin embargo Hotaru tenía mayor ventaja, puesto que su padre era un reconocido científico en casi todo el mundo y eso le daba muchos puntos a favor…En la especialidad de música y actuación se tenían muchos prospectos, era el taller de más alumnos destacados, ya se manejaban los nombres de Yaten Kou, Serena Tsukino, Darien Chiba, Rei Hino y Kakkiu Kino. Los cinco daban muestra de ser excelentes, pero solo se escogían a dos, máximo tres…

_Por la noche, habitación de las chicas_

Serena: No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo Amy!!!!...

Amy: Shhhhh, calla serena quieres que todo mundo se entere????

Serena: Claro que no!!!, pero cuentame bien, còmo paso, qué te dijo, dónde fue???

Amy, suspirando: te lo voy a contar, pero no me interrumpas, ok??

Serena: ok…

Amy: Pues veras, he estado saliendo con Taiki (serena se sorprendió al escuchar solo el nombre del maestro), te acuerdas de que te decía que tenía que irme a mi casa por las tardes? Pues no me iba a casa, me iba con él a pasear, he ido al cine, al zoológico, la feria…aaahh están lindo Sere…caballeroso, culto, inteligente, incluso divertido…estoy enamorada, lo amo…¿Qué cómo me pidió que fuera su novia? Pues fue una noche que me invito a salir, yo no sabía cómo vestirme o qué ponerme, me hubiese gustado que tú hubieses estado conmigo, pero no podíamos salir las dos porque sospecharían, así es que la única que estuvo conmigo, fue mi nana Luna, ella me ayudo a sacar el permiso para salir y me ayudo a elegir el vestido para la cena, incluso me dio consejos para arreglarme…ella en vez de mi madre…_Amy (le dijo serena en un susurro)_, pero bueno, te contare el momento más feliz de mi vida…después de que me arregle, había elegido un vestido azul esstraple, pegado de la cintura hacia arriba y de abajo amplio, era hermoso, Luna me regalo unos aretes con el símbolo de mercurio al igual que un collar con el mismo símbolo…ella me dijo que me veía hermosa…creo que si, porque èl también me dijo lo mismo…cenamos en la terraza de un restaurante, la luna iluminaba la noche y las estrellas le hacian compañía y él me dijo que se había enamorado de mi, de mi forma de ser y que quería que iniciáramos una relación…yo no cabia de la felicidad me arroje a sus brazos y le dije que si…llevamos dos meses…mira esta foto nos la sacamos ese día…desde entonces…estos aretes son mi amuleto de la suerte…cuando cumplimos un mes…yo le regale el collar… le dije que eso era algo importante para mi y quería que él lo tuviera…

Serena: ahhh!!! Amy me da gusto por ti!!! Te lo mereces…pero…

Amy: se que es un poco mas grande que yo y que aun es mi maestro, pero lo amo…aquí en la escuela tenemos mucho cuidado, platicamos antes y después de la clase…aunque a veces nos besamos (se sonroja)…

Serena: Amy!!!! Quien te viera!!!, pero eso no importa, bueno si deben cuidarse y que nadie se entere…que si no pueden tener problemas…yo decía que estaba enojada contigo porque no me contaste antes…acaso ¿ya no confías en mi?

Amy: Claro que si!!!...pero me daba pena, pensé que no me creerías…no se…disculpame si??

Serena: no tengo nada que disculparte…no debes sentir pena…solo recuerda que yaten y yo estamos para apoyarte y somos tus mejores amigos…sobre todo yo…_ambas se abrazan.._

_En el departamento de Taiki_

_Dos meses…Amy es una niña hermosa…dos meses y no he logrado acostarme con ella…mmmm ¿será que estoy perdiendo el encanto? O acaso será…_

Toc toc…

Taiki: Voy!!!, quién será a esta hora???

Él abre la puerta y una chica se arroja a sus abrazos dándole un apasionado beso…

-Hola!!!!

Taiki: hola! Primor! Qué haces afuera del colegio y a estas horas???

- Te molesta que este aquí, si quieres puedo irme…vine a pasar un buen momento, pero si no quieres me voy..

Taiki: No, espera…(_la toma de la mano y la jala pegándola a su cuerpo_) como crees preciosa, hace tiempo que no vienes Lita, y si vienes a divertirte no puedo negarte la diversión…_ la pega más a su cuerpo y la besa apasionadamente, ella pone sus brazos en el cuello de èl, él recorre con su mano su espalda, mientras la otra baja por el muslo de la chica, ella sube su pierna para poder disfrutar de la caricia…el beso termina cuando ellos no aguantan la respiración…_

Taiki: solo dime cómo lograste salir???

Lita: pareciera que no me conoces, siempre consigo lo que quiero, solo unas llamadas, la complicidad de mi hermana, una carita de niña buena y listo!!! Ah y eso de que no nos hemos visto…apenas antier estuve aquí taiki!!!

Taiki: jajajaja, no importa…sigamos en lo nuestro…_la vuelve a besar, ella le corresponde y se cuelga de él rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, mientras se dirigen a la habitación…_

Al otro día, taller de música y actuación…

Haruka: Muy bien, el día de hoy haremos unas escenas de actuación para ello se harán grupos de tres y dos personas, ni se apuren en juntarse que yo los formare…haber comenzamos con Rei Hino y Yaten Kou…

Yaten: que????? Yo con la barbie lombriz con patas??? No!!!!

Rei: No puede ser, que me toque con el viejito ojos de gato cabello de rata tuis, que infeliz soy!!!…

Haruka: les ocurre algo????

Yaten: no quiero ser con ella!!!!!

Haruka: no es si quieren o no…es una orden y si no les gusta ahí esta la puerta…¿lo van a hacer? si no para pasar con otra pareja…

Serena: Yat, no pasa nada…anda acepta…no hay problema…_espero no hagan escena de romance, _

Ambos: si…

Haruka: la escena es la siguiente…ambos han tenido un accidente automovilístico, tú Kou quedas inconciente dentro del carro y al despertar no ves a tu novia…

Serena, Darien, Rei: ¡¿novia?!!!

Haruka: Si, novia…no quiero interrumpsiones…de acuerdo???

Los tres: si..

Serena, en pensamiento: argggg, que no le toque beso, esa barbie mas le vale no tocar a mi yaten sino se las vera!!!!

Haruka: como les decia, yaten cuando despiertas lo primero que haces es buscar a tu novia, al no verla sales del auto como puedes y la buscas…metros adelante la encuentras…Hino tu estas muy mal herida…digamos casi muerta ya…te vas a despedir de tu amado, tienes que crear unas palabras de despedida…la escena la concluyen con un beso…

Los cuatro: eh!!!!???

Haruka: otra interrupción y los saco a los cuatro me oyeron????

Todos: si…

Haruka: adelante con la escena…

Mientras ellos hacen la escena, Serena esta que se muere de rabia y celos…como le había tocado a su amor con esa??? Y lo peor se iban a besar!!!!, mientras que Darien solo veía la escena, por dentro sentía celos, pero sabia que Rei no la iba a pasar bien además confiaba en ella…

Yaten: oh, aquí estas…

Haruka: quiero más sentimiento Kou…siente el personaje…

Rei: a amor..cof..cof..(_piensa que es Darien, piensa que es èl)_

Yaten: ¿?

Rei: lo siento mi amor…perdoname por abandonarte…cof..cof

Yaten: no pasa nada…

Haruka: Kou!!! Eso simple!!!! Que te pasa kou???

Rei toca la mejilla de yaten y le pide perdón por no cumplir sus sueños, ella sigue en su papel…pero parece que yaten no puede eso molesta a Haruka y le dice que lo haga una vez mas…èl lo intenta pero aun así le falta intensidad…serena se preocupa…entonces el profesor les dice que intercambien los papeles…ahora es yaten el que tiene que despedirse y parece que lo hace mejor pero aun así le falta, Reí logra meterse en el papel, al final se dan el beso y serena esta que se muere de los celos…

Haruka: Excelente Hino, lograste expresar el dolor de la partida de un ser querido…y tu Kou, me decepcionas…

Rei: Gracias profesor…

Haruka: vamos con el siguiente equipo, Darien, Kakkiu y Serena…la escena es la siguiente: tu Tsukino y Chiba son amantes, están en su departamento de encuentros, le estas reclamando que cuándo le dira a su esposa, en este caso tu Kino, discuten se reconcilian y en eso llega la esposa que resulta ser la mejor amiga de la amante…así es que ustedes tienen los diálogos ok…

Los tres: si!!

Serena en su pensamiento: ay còmo le voy a hacer, si este ken pelos planchados no me inspira para decirle cosas bonitas, me hubiesen puesto a mi Yaten o a…

Darien: comienzo???

Serena: eh??? Si, claro…ahhh

_Así Darien comienza, él representa bien su papel…solo que serena no se concentra y no le hace algo dulce y apasionado, paso lo mismo que con Yaten…así es que tuvieron que intercambiar papeles ella y Kakkiu, que al parecer estubo muy de acuerdo…ella y Darien lograron la escena de los amantes, incluso hubo beso, el cual puso incomoda a Reí y sorpendio a Darien…_

Haruka: Excelente Chiba y Kino, lograron lo que quería…lastima que no pueda decirlo mismo de ti Tsukino…no se que les pase a ustedes dos (señalando a Yaten y ella) pero deben concentrarse más, estamos en las ultimas pruebas y no deben fallar…ninguno debe fallar…la clase termino…

Cada uno se retiro a su habitación…solo dos personas se quedaron platicando…

Serena: hoy no nos fue bien…ahhh!!! Que coraje con esos dos…

Yaten: si..pero sabes??? Creo que no debemos involucrar lo que sentimos con la actuación..

Serena: que??

Yaten: si, mira…no siempre vamos a hacer escenas juntos, así es que debemos acostumbrarnos y tratar de no mezclar lo que sentimos el uno por el otro…no debemos sentir celos…es solo actuación…ambos confiamos…no es así??

Serena: tienes razón…yo confió en ti…_se acerca a èl y le da un beso apasionado…luego se retira a su habitación_

_Habitación de Kakkiu_

- Cómo te fue hermanita??

Kakkiu: Muy bien!!!!!, hoy hicimos unas escenas y el maestro me felicito por mi interpretación…además me toco de pareja…

- Darien??…

Kakkiu: Si!!! Es tan guapo, tiene unos ojos preciosos, unos labios carnosos y besa increíble!!!

- lo besaste??

Kakkiu: Si…aunque no lo planee o no estaba en el "guion", no me pude resistir, tuve que aprovechar!!!...vieras visto la cara de Hino!!! Jajajaja..

- Me hubiese gustado verla, pero ya te dije hermanita que si tu quisieras pudieras quitárselo…esa no me cae y me haría feliz que le quitaras a ese hombre tan guapo!!!

Kakkiu: Lita!!!!

Lita: que???? Ya te dije…haber..dime de que te sirve amarlo en silencio??? Eh??? Solo tu lo sabes…mmmm bueno tambien yo!!!...pero bueno…debes luchar por èl…eres muy hermosa…claro eres una Kino…jijiji tienes todo para quitarselo…

Kakkiu: no se lita…èl la ama…

Lita: no seas tonta kakkiu…disfruta de la vida…el amor no existe!!!

Kakkiu: si existe!!!..ademas aver lo que tu tienes con el profesor taiki que es???

Lita: Sexo…aventura..diversión y nada más…

Kakkiu: no lo amas…no sientes nada por èl???

Lita: pues si..me gusta…es buen amante…pero bueno x…estamos en lo tuyo…piensalo…si quieres yo te puedo ayudar…

Kakkiu: lo pensare…yo quiero que Darien sienta algo por mi…por lo que soy…

Lita: va!!!..como quieras…

_A la mañana siguiente_

En la dirección de la escuela se encontraba la directora Setsuna, el maestro Haruka y una persona muy importante en una reunión que se empezaba a tornar incomoda…

Setsuna: entonces que nos puede responder…

-no creo que se pueda concretar lo que usted me pide…

Haruka: Pero porque no?

- Los muchachos tienen muchos compromisos…están por terminar sus vacaciones…e iniciaran un importante proyecto…además no entiendo por qué los eligieron a ellos y no a otros…hay personas con mucha más experiencia

Haruka: Señorita Kahio…los hemos elegido precisamente a ellos, por su edad y su enorme talento…

Michiru: su edad? A què se refiere??

Setsuna: Mire Señorita Kahio..ellos tienen un enorme talento, saben manejarlo, saben tratar a la prensa…

Haruka: Además…ellos tienen la misma edad que nuestros muchachos…lo que conlleva a que ellos con tanto éxito que tienen, no han perdido el piso, como dicen, abra más interacción entre ellos…nosotros les daremos las facilidades, los trataremos cómo se merecen…podrán estar seguros…los alumnos del colegio están en su ultimo año y como profesor deseo que en tres meses tengan una experiencia y consejos reales de verdaderos ídolos mundiales…

Michiru: lo siento…pero ellos en tres meses grabaran una película…

Setsuna: con la cineasta Akane Karazuma???

Michiru: Así es…la conoce?

Setsuna: si es muy amiga mía…y se que ha tenido algunas dificultades por lo que retrasara las grabaciones…o no es así???

Michiru: si…ya lo sabia…se ha retrasado por dos meses más…

Haruka: entonces si podrían participar ellos con nosotros…

Michiru: eso sería cortar sus vacaciones y…

Haruka: Su negativa me hace pensar que no somos de su agrado o que hay algo más. Desde hace meses se lo hemos planteado, dijo que lo pensaría, nos dio muchas posibilidades, ¿por qué se niega a hora?…nosotros la apoyamos en la publicidad del concierto y…

Michiru: que gratificamos con las fotos y los boletos…

Haruka: pero se supone que eso es parte del trabajo de ellos, convivir con sus fans…además esto también los beneficiaria…

Michiru: lo siento…pero ya no tengo nada más que decir…( _en ese momento se levanta y se dirige a la puerta)_

Haruka: Lo ha platicado con ellos, les ha comentado, qué opinan? O acaso usted decide únicamente y a ellos los obliga a hacer lo que usted quiere???

Setsuna: Profesor!!!

Michiru: No le permito que me hable en ese tono!!…y ni que se meta en asuntos que no le corresponden…yo elijo lo que es lo mejor para ellos y…

Haruka: me esta dando la razón…usted decide y ellos solo acatan…es como todos los representantes que no se interesan por lo que puedan sentir sus artistas…

_En ese momento se escucho una fuerte cachetada…_

Michiru: ¿Qué le pasa? Usted no tiene porque juzgarme solo porque no accedí a que mis artistas trabajen con ustedes!!!

_Michiru salió muy molesta de la oficina, mientras que Setsuna reprendía al profesor Haruka_

Setsuna: ¿Qué le pasa profesor? No tenía porque hacerle ese tipo de cuestionamientos a la señorita Kahio…si ella decidió no participar con nosotros, debemos buscar la forma de que cambie de opinión pero no de esa manera.

Haruka: Lo siento Setsuna, pero esa impresión me dio…y no entiendo porque su negativa…

Setsuna: Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es pedirle una disculpa…y tratar de convencerla…ya que le recuerdo que fue su idea y fue usted quien lo comento ante el comité y puso en juego su trabajo…y de paso el mío, todo por apoyarlo…

Haruka: Lo se…tengo que pensar cómo puedo remediar mi error…

_Mansión Aino&Kou_

_Michiru se encontraba en su habitación, desde que llego de la reunión se encerró y no quiso ver a nadie, ni siquiera bajo a comer con los príncipes…los cuestionamientos del profesor Haruka la pusieron a pensar y a recordar…_

¿Qué se habrá creído ese tipo? Lo que tiene de guapo, lo tiene de insolente…ahhh…pero ¿por qué me molesta tanto?...quizás no fue tanto su comentario…si no que me duele reconocer que tiene razón…desde que tome la carrera de Seiya y Mina…en ningún momento les he pedido su opinión para hacer algún proyecto, soy yo la que decide…aunque siempre trato de ver su bienestar…para qué me engaño? Ahhh!!! Maldita sea!!!! Mina tiene razón, los protejo mucho, ellos también deben decidir y sobre todo no puedo olvidar que son jóvenes…_en esos momentos llegaron a su mente algunos recuerdos y con ellos las primeras lagrimas_…¿Por qué me hiciste tanto daño? ¿por qué me enamore de ti? ¿por qué no te he podido olvidar?

Toc toc..

Mina: Michi???

Michiru: adelante…_mientras se secaba sus lagrimas…_

Mina: te sientes bien? Por qué no bajaste a comer con nosotros? Puedo ayudarte en algo??

Michiru responde, no sin antes esbozar una risa: Mina, siempre tan preguntona y bombardeando…

Mina: jejejejeje _con una mano tras su cabeza_ lo siento…te pasa algo???mmmm estuviste llorando???

Michiru: Si…pero es porque veia una película…muy triste…

Mina: mmmm de verdad???

Michiru: si…

Mina: mmmm, mira si tienes problemas del corazon…o de amores…puedes consultar con la gran mina aino…diosa del amor y la belleza…jajajajaja…

Michiru: jajaja no cambias…pero en serio no me pasa nada…

Mina: bueno…entonces….a lo que venia…

Michiru: que no venias a saber cómo estaba??? Pensé que se preocupaban por mi???

Mina: eh…bueno si…eso era primero…pero cómo ya vi que estas bien…ahora te digo la otra cosa…

Michiru: mmmm que esta tramando esa cabeza??? Ya se me hacia raro tanta preocupación tuya

Mina: ay michi!!! Si yo me intereso por ti!!!!

Michiru: dale…dime que quieres…

Mina: Seiya y yo queremos ir a cenar…podemos????

Michiru: eso?? Si claro, pero que los acompañen los guarda espaldas y no lleguen muy tarde…

Mina: michi tenemos muchas ganas de salir y…¿Qué dijiste??

Michiru: que si…

Mina: de veras???

Michiru: si..y váyanse antes de que me arrepienta…

Mina salta de alegría, la abraza y le da las gracias. Ella pensaba que no los dejaría ir, porque el día anterior se habían ido de campo todo el día, además de que habían estado saliendo diario la semana pasada y le había dicho que ya no saldrían más…mina se fue muy contenta a avisarle a seiya y a prepararse para la cena…para ello eligió un vestido muy juvenil, unas sandalias cómodas pero elegantes, se dejo el pelo suelto, se maquillo muy poco y se puso los aretes y el collar del signo Venus que su príncipe le había regalado en su cumpleaños…así feliz se fue a la habitación de seiya…

Mina: ya estas listo???

Seiya que llevaba unos jeans azules, playera negra y una chaqueta, se apresura a contestar: dame cinco minutos mientras encuentro una cosa…

Mina: no te tardes que sino te quedas y me voy sola eh!!!! Además recuerda que vamos a mi restaurante favorito y ay muchos chicos guapos…jijijijiji…

Seiya: ya los encontre!!!! Y ni te atrevas a dejarme y ni se te ocurra estar de tira babas, viendo pellejos mientras tienes filete eh!!!

Mina: eres un filete, mejor diria…oye esos son los aretes que te regale y el anillo???

Seiya: aquí esta…si son…_los aretes eran unas lunas de plata y el anillo era de oro que tenia gravado Sei&Min_

Mina: mira que casualidad yo tambien…

Seiya: te pusiste los que yo te regale!!!

Mina: sip…coincidencias…jajajaja

Seiya: o cosas del destino…

Mina: vamos…que ya tengo hambre!!!

Ambos se subieron al coche, en esta ocasión prefirieron no llevar la limusina…el restaurante al que iban era de los mas exclusivos de la ciudad y pertenecía a Hiro Kino, a Mina le gustaba porque tenían platillos muy exquisitos, además de que servían deliciosos postres. El ambiente del restaurante era calido, contaba con segundo piso en el cual podrían observar la ciudad entera. Como siempre lo frecuentaban, ya tenían su mesa reservada y nadie más que ellos la ocupaba, además los dejaban solos para que no fueran molestados, tuvieran privacidad y disfrutaran de su amor. A ellos no les agradaba mucho, pues les gustaba convivir con la gente y hacer de cuenta que son como todos los demás, aunque también lo agradecían pues en la entrada y salida del lugar no dejaban de sonar los flashes de las cámaras. Durante la cena la princesa de la música le comento a Seiya que había notado rara a michiru, que quizás le pasaba algo, èl le dijo que se dejara de inventar historias, que solo era cansancio…

Mina: Ay Sei!!!!! Tu no crees en el sexto sentido de la gran Mina Aino!!!!

Seiya: Mira pequeña, a veces el sexto sentido de la gran Diosa de la belleza y el amor falla…

Mina: no es cierto!!!! Aver dime cuando me he equivocado eh!!!

Seiya: quieres que te diga??? Ya olvidaste la ves que dijiste que según tu sexto sentido nos fuéramos por otra salida y que ahí no iba a haber reporteros y sucedió lo contrario??? Que vergüenza me hiciste pasar…aun recuerdo que me cai por tu culpa!!! Y lo peor en el lodo…iba todo sucio..y..

Mina: jajajajajaaja si lo recuerdo…tu cara al ver los fotógrafos!!! Jajajaj

Seiya: mejor ni te hubiera acordado!!!!…

Mina: no te enojes bb…

Seiya: no me simpatizas!!! Mjjj

Mina: jajajaja que linda cara pones…mira para bajar la comida y para que te contentes que tal si vamos a la torre de Tokio??

Seiya: mmmmm…ya es tarde

Mina: vamos, anda si??? Aun no es tan tarde…aprovechemos el tiempo, bien dicen por ahí que has hoy lo que no puedes hacer mañana…

Seiya: jajajajajajaja

Mina: que???

Seiya: jajajaja es que así no va el dicho…no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy…

Mina: ay…es lo mismo!! Entonces vamos???

Seiya: si…pero solo un rato..ok y nada de locuras…

Mina: esta bien…palabra de mina aino!!!!

Seiya: como si pudiera confiar en ella…

Mina: que dijiste…???

Seiya: nada, nada

Ambos se fueron a la torre de Tokio, mientras subían por el elevador…iban admirando la belleza de la ciudad. Al llegar, observaron que la noche estaba bellísima, la luna resplandecía a todo lo que daba, había muchas estrellas, el ambiente esta muy romántico…

Mina: es precioso, perfecto!!!!!

Seiya: si..mi diosa del amor…

Mina: jijijiji ahhhh…perfecto para una canción de amor!!!!

Seiya: si..como para tener una cena aquí..cantar, bailar…con el amor de tu vida…

Seiya y mina: debemos cenar aquí!!!! Jajajaja!!!

Un silencio los inundo, ambos se miraron y alzaron su mirada al cielo, se tomaron de la mano…miraron las estrellas y la luna…Seiya abraza a Mina, ella le corresponde y se recarga en su pecho…así permanecen un momento…después él la separa un poco y le pregunta que si quiere bailar, ella accede. Bailan como si escucharan una balada, de repente èl la vuelve a separar, la toma de la cintura, la levanta y comienza a girar con ella, mientras que la princesa se sostiene de los fuertes brazos de su príncipe y no paran de reír…al terminar, quedan algo mareados y al momento de bajarla sus rostros quedan muy cerca, sus miradas se unen, su aliento se entre mezcla, ambos se sonrojan…él se acerca más, toca suavemente su mejilla de ella…ambos miran sus labios del otro y regresan a encontrarse con sus ojos…él acorta más la distancia…esta a punto de besarla…

Mina: ooohh creo que me marie mucho…_mientras lo decia coloca su mano en su cabeza y se aleja…mientras que seiya solo la observa…_

Seiya: mmm No aguantas nada bb…

Mina: creo que no…y es hora de irnos…_se da la media vuelta y se va…suspira, coloca sus manos en su pecho…mientras que seiya va tras ella…ambos en silencio suben al elevador…_

Mina: gracias por esta noche..me la pase muy bien…ha sido de las mejores noches que hemos pasado juntos…

Seiya: de nada…mi bella dama…yo también me la pase maravillosamente…gracias a ti…

Mina: mmmm creo que esta cosa no quiere cerrar…_ella empieza a apuchar todos los botones hasta que se cierra el elevador…este comienza a bajar…de repente se detiene…_

Mina: no puede ser!!!!

Seiya: ya ves para que le mueves…

Mina comienza, nuevamente, a apachurrar los botones hasta que vuelve a avanzar: ya lo arregle…

Seiya: que bien…

En esos momentos se escucha un ruido muy fuerte, se baja la luz y se detiene el elevador…

Mina: ay!!!!

Seiya: ya lo descompusiste!!! jajajaja

Mina: yo no fui..esta cosa que no funciona bien…

Seiya: mmmm haber déjame a mi intentar…_el comienza a mover los botones…en un momento como que quiere avanzar el elevador..pero lo único que provoco fue que se fuera la luz…_

Mina: ay no puede ser!!! Ya ves lo acabaste de descomponer!!!!ahhahahahaah me da miedo!!! No quiero morir tan joven y bella…

Seiya con una gota en la cabeza: no es para tanto pequeña..además pronto vendrán a sacarnos…

Mina: quien?? El velador…que esta mas dormido que tu??

Seiya: los guardaespaldas…

Mina: bueno…espero que no tarden porque se acaba el oxigeno…

Seiya: jajajajaja…deja de decir esas cosas y que te parece si…_se acerca a ella, muy seductoramente y la arrincona en una esquina del elevador…_aprovechamos el tiempo…podemos hacer muchas cositas..esta oscuro…nadie nos ve…que dices…mi diosa del amor???

Mina más roja que un jitomate: eh…eh… este…como que cositas???

Seiya se aproxima màs a ella: pues muchas cositas lindas y deliciosas…

Mina: eh..ehhh…eres un pervertido Seiya Kou!!!!!!!

Seiya: jajajajajajajajaja…me gusta la carita que pusiste!!!!! Jajajajaja

Mina muy enojada lo avienta: quitate!!!! Ves que me puede dar un yuyo, que tal si no nos sacan, no te preocupa y me quieres pervertir, …yo que soy una linda e inocente jovencita…toda una princesa!!!! Snf snf snf

Seiya: estas llorando????…perdoname…no fue mi intencion…se que estas asustada…

Mina: jajajaja te engañe!!!!!

Seiya: mina aino!!!! Eres terrible!!! Jajaja

Mina: pero así me quieres o no???

Seiya: mmm no se…

Mina: ah..no???

Seiya: sabes que si!!!!!

Mina: se arroja a sus brazos…

Seiya: espero que no tarden en sacarnos…sino no podre resistir a hacer muchas cositas con esta belleza de mujer!!!!

Mina: Seiya!!!!!

Ambos se rien…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Hola!!!! Mil disculpas por la tardanza…pero he aquí el nuevo capi…espero que les guste y me dejen rr…gracias a aquellas que me lo dejan….ah y pronto subire el otro!!!!! besos_


	7. CAP 7

EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO

EL AMOR SE EQUIVOCO

SKSKSKKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

CAP. 7 EL PASADO DE MICHIRU

Después de que mina y seiya se fueran a cenar, michiru decidió relajarse de la mejor forma que sabía hacerlo: tocando el violín. Estaba confundida y no dejaba de pensar en las palabras que le había dicho el profesor Haruka. Abrió su armario y de arriba saco un viejo pero cuidado estuche, lo abrió y con ello se abrió la puerta de los recuerdos…

_Desde niña siempre fui elogiada por mi belleza, elegancia y porte. En el internado nunca tuve amigas, siempre estuve sola, fue por ello que me refugie en la música clásica. En mis ratos libres me iba al salón donde se encontraban los instrumentos y cada día tocaba uno diferente…aunque estaba muy chica, deseaba encontrar uno que me diera paz y tranquilidad, que pudiera llenar ese vacío que sentía en mi corazón…entonces te encontré a ti, mi fiel amigo y compañero…_michiru abraza el violín como si de una persona se tratara, sus ojos dejan caer las primeras lagrimas, se acerca al balcón y al correr del viento se empiezan a escuchar las primeras notas de una triste canción…_esta fue la primera melodía que toqué en aquel cuarto oscuro y solo…como mi corazón…desde esa noche me dedique a solo tocarte a ti…todas las melodías eran hechas con todo lo que yo llevaba dentro…pase un año tocando en silencio…hasta que mi profesora me descubrió y vio que podía meterme a la orquesta del colegio, pero fue mi tutora Raquela la que me impulso a tener una carrera artística…inicie a los ocho años…empecé a tener presentaciones en reuniones importantes de la sociedad y en una de ellas conocí a mi representante Rioga Tsuki, él vio en mi un potencial…aun recuerdo el nombre de mi primer disco "Michiru Kahio: una melodía de esperanza", eso era lo que necesitaba, una esperanza…con diez años me convertí en la primera artista joven de música clásica y además logre vender millones de discos en el mundo. La fama llegó a mi, pero también llego más soledad…ya tenia conocidos, pero ningún amigo, me hablaban y solo se acercaban por que era la "pequeña princesita de la música clásica", conforme paso el tiempo fui aprendiendo a conocer a la gente, a tratarla y a obtener lo que deseaba, Rioga fue el único amigo que tuve, él me entendía y siempre veía mi bienestar, no solo físico, él quería que fuera feliz y nunca me obligo a hacer algo que no quisiera…cuando tenia quince años, ya había hecho una fortuna y era conocida en todo el mundo…y fue aquí mismo donde lo conocí a él…_

En ese momento termina de tocar, nuevamente vuelve a abrazar al violín…el viento mueve sus cabellos y se lleva las lagrimas…

_Habíamos venido para que participara en un desfile de modas, esa noche fue mágica…cuando termino la presentación, vino una cena en la cual tocaría…estaba ya cansada y salí a la terraza…fue ahí donde él me abordo…no sabia quien era, él solo me observaba con sus inmensos ojos verdes…su pelo plateado lucia esplendoroso…me enganche de su personalidad imponente…él me hizo platica…supo cómo llegar a mi corazón…desde ese día tuvimos citas a escondidas, él me dio libertad, esperanza, me dio amor…me enamore perdidamente…entregue mi cuerpo y mi alma…él me enseño a reír y ha ser feliz…fui feliz hasta que ella apareció…_

_Él la conoció y se enamoro de ella, poco a poco se fue distanciando de mi…ya no era el mismo, dejo de amarme…me sentí morir, sentí que volví a quedarme sola, sentí que sin él mi vida ya no tendría sentido…él ni siquiera se había acercado a ella, pero tenia miles de fotos donde salía modelando, una de ellas la encontré en el libro que le había regalado de cumpleaños…era hermosa, distinguida, rostro angelical, muy jovencita, toda una belleza…sentí rabia, rencor, celos y odio contra ella, ella me estaba quitando el único amor que había tenido…ella me estaba quitando mi única felicidad…la odie, la odie…y cuando él termino conmigo quise acabar con mi vida y así hubiese sido sino hubiera llegado rioga, mi inseparable amigo y padre…él me ayudo a salir de esa fuerte depresión, mi corazón se marchito, se endureció, se murió…sufrí, grite y llore hasta no poder mas…por él deje mi carrera…él fue el culpable de que Michiru Kahio se retirara de la música clásica, ya no podia componer, no podia tocar…deje de sentir…_

Incontrolables lagrimas escurrían por su bello rostro, aun a pesar de los años se podia sentir el mismo dolor como si fuese ayer, sin fuerzas se hinco, golpeo el suelo y lloro de nueva cuenta con amargo dolor…

_A él poco le importe, él nunca me amo y si lo hizo poco le duro…inmediatamente que terminó con migo, trato de conquistarla, le enviaba flores, chocolates, regalos, todos anónimos, no se atrevía a acercarse a ella, cómo hacerlo si ella era una niña aun…por eso tome la decisión de acercarme a ella y no permitir que se repitiera la historia, además quería conocerla y aunque ella no le correspondía en esos momentos, quería que ella sufriera…fue así cómo me di cuenta por qué se había enamorado de ella…ella era una persona muy especial, inocente, pura, divertida, bella, talentosa, era como era yo cuando lo conocí…con la diferencia de que a pesar de su pasado ella siempre mantenía una sincera sonrisa en el rostro, no tenia rencor, no se sentía sola, y siempre, siempre mantenía una esperanza…al principio fuí exigente, siempre le exigí el doble, de cierto modo la hice sufrir, pero con el tiempo y a través de su amistad sincera fui cambiando…aunque a veces en mis ratos de soledad lo recordaba a él y recordaba que por ella me había dejado…volvían a mi corazón los malos sentimientos y me desquitaba con ella…él nunca pudo acercársele no lo permití…nunca lo hice…por eso él me odia…no me importa, solo deseo que ella nunca se entere sino podré perder su amistad…_

El llanto había cesado…ya mas calmada tomo su violín, lo miro y volvió a tocar otra melodía, después lo dejo en su estuche y lo guardo…se recostó en su cama y con un ultimo pensamiento se quedo dormida…

_Maldito profesor! Por qué tenia que decir esas cosas, solo hizo que reviviera un viejo dolor…algo que pensé había enterrado ya…pero se que tiene razón…tengo que pensar qué voy hacer…_

_SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS_

Cuando Michiru despertó el reloj marcaba las diez de la mañana, se levanto de golpe, ese día debía atender algunos contratos y se le había hecho tarde. Mientras se duchaba pensaba que la noche anterior había llorado más de la cuenta y se juro que ya no volvería a pasar…después de arreglarse bajo al comedor para desayunar, con suma delicadeza y digna de una dama tomo sus alimentos, posteriormente se dirigió a su estudio para organizar sus papeles…en eso estaba cuando escucho a dos personas hablando en secreto, se asomo por la puerta que había dejado entre abierta y vio a dos figuras que caminaban sigilosamente…

Ay, no puede ser!! Ella debió haber salido desde temprano- _dijo una preocupada chica_

No hables tan fuerte!! Que nos puede escuchar, debemos llegar a la recamara- _dijo lo mas bajo que puedo el caballero…_

Pero eso es tu culpa, si no hubieses apachurrado los botones no hubiera pasado lo que paso- _le respondió la bella dama mientras estaba por subir las escaleras_…

Mi culpa??, si fue tuya!!- _dijo un poco exaltado el joven_…

Shh!! Que si nos descubre llegando a estas horas, ya no nos dejara salir, aunque le expliquemos lo que paso- _le respondió la muchacha…_

A dónde creen que van eh??- _se escucho una fuerte voz proveniente del estudio…ambos príncipes se quedaron sorprendidos…_

Eh!...bueno Michi…este..- _con una mano detrás de la cabeza trataba de decir un nervioso seiya_…

Ves te dije que el estudio no debió quedar cerca de las escaleras!- l_e dijo en un susurro mina a seiya_…_lo que provoco que una gota saliera de la frente de su amado…_

Que horas son estas de llegar eh??- _pregunto una mas que molesta michiru…_

Eh..ah…_trataba de decir el guapo príncipe pero las palabras no salían…_

Esta vez si hay una justificación Michi, lo que pasa es que…_no pudo terminar porque la interrumpió su representante…_

Lo que pasa que otra vez hiciste de las tuyas, pasa que de seguro se fueron quien sabe donde, te doy la mano y te agarras el pie!!- _le reclamo muy enojada_

Eso no es verdad, déjame explicarte…no fue porque quisiéramos llegar a esta hora…_trataba de explicar la rubia mientras se acercaba a la que consideraba su amiga…_

No quiero que me des otra de tus tontas excusas mina, estoy harta de eso!!- _la encaro mientras se colocaba enfrente mirándola a los ojos_…

Michiru, Min dice la verdad, lo que paso fue que nos quedamos encerrados en el elevador de la torre de Tokio- _le decía seiya mientras se acercaba a ambas mujeres presintiendo otra fuerte discusión…_

Seiya por favor!! Deja de encubrir siempre las tonterías que hace mina, ya es adulta tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos y de reconocer la verdad- _lo dijo mientras no retiraba la mirada de mina, mientras que esta no podia creer lo que veía y escuchaba de su amiga.._

Michiru pero que te pasa?? Por qué te enojas?? Haces un huracán en un vaso de leche!!­- _trataba de defenderse mina, pero solo ocasionaba el enojo de la otra…_

Ni si quiera puedes decir un refrán bien, es una tormenta en un vaso de agua, no quieres que me enoje?? Que pasa si la prensa los siguió y se dio cuenta donde realidad estuvieron? Que no piensan en su imagen?- _le decía una ya alterada michiru, mientras que mina se enojaba mas…_

Otra ves con lo mismo, michiru?? Tu solo piensas en nuestra imagen ante el mundo, pero no te preocupas por nuestra felicidad…no te importa lo que sentimos…_le respondió la rubia muy seria y mirándola a los ojos y en ellos vio algo que la asusto…_

Mina tiene razón, esta vez no estamos mintiendo, sino quieres creernos pregúntale a los guardaespaldas…ellos estuvieron ahí con nosotros, ellos nos sacaron…ellos no te mentirán…_le dijo seiya algo decepcionado y un poco molesto, michiru no podia dejar de ver a mina, una y otra vez se repetían en su mente sus palabras no te preocupas por nuestra felicidad…no te importa lo que sentimos_

Vámonos pequeña no tiene caso seguir discutiendo- _le dijo seiya a su princesa mientras le daba la mano…michiru los seguía con la mirada, estaban a la mitad de la escalera cuando seiya voltea…_

Michiru, no se qué te este pasando, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa, no era para que te pusieras así…

Michiru no respondió, solo se dirigió nuevamente a su estudio, cerró y se sentó, sus manos se recargaron en sus rodillas y estas tocaron su cabeza…

_Qué me paso??, debi haber dejado que me explicaran, me deje llevar, no pude evitarlo, pero el haber recordado, no,no,no!!...eso significaría que aun me sigue importando, pero eso no…eso ya paso…_

Se levanto, tomo su portafolios y esta a punto de salir cuando entra el mayordomo y le anuncia que alguien la buscaba, ella pregunto el nombre aun no terminaba de decir cuando el hombre ya estaba enfrente suyo…

Ah! Es usted, Tengo mucha prisa en estos momentos no puedo atenderlo- dijo muy seca michiru…

Solo serán unos minutos- le pidió el hombre

Si viene a insistir en lo mismo- dijo la peliazul

No, he venido a…he venido a…-no salían las palabras, le costaba tanto decirlas, él que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo…

Me va a decir o no- dijo michiru algo enfadada…

Le pido una disculpa por haberle dicho esas cosas la otra vez…lo siento, no fue mi intención…lo dijo lo mas rapido posible y sorprendiendo a la joven ex violinista…

Oh, no pense que el orgulloso y arrogante profesor Haruka Tenou, me pidiera disculpas…ha dicho lo que ha venido a decir, así es que me retiro- dijo sin importancia a las palabras dichas por el profesor…

Espere…no acostumbro hacer este tipo de cosas, me costo trabajo y a usted no le importa?- dijo ignorando lo antes dicho por ella…

Tiene que importarme??- retándolo y viendo esos profundos ojos verdes. Haruka le sostiene la mirada y sonrie…

Claro que no, entre mas la conozco mas me doy cuenta que usted es una persona insensible, no entiendo como pudo ser la más grande violinista- le respondió mordaz el profesor, causándole una enorme molestia a la chica…

No voy a permitir que cuestione mi sensibilidad, ya lo he escuchado lo suficiente- toma sus cosas y se dirige a la salida…

_Yo y mi gran bocota, vine a arreglar la situación y la empeore, cómo voy a lograr que acepte, pero enojada se ve mas hermosa mi sirena…¿Qué estoy diciendo?..._

Espere!!- le dijo el rubio…

No hay nada mas que hablar y si me permite tengo cosas MÁS importantes que hacer- lo deja mientras se sube a su auto y arranca…

Pero que mujer más…

Irritante??- le dijo una voz

Diría cortante-

Si, michiru cuando esta enojada suele ser así, discúlpela creo que hoy no amaneció de buen humor, se me hace conocido…le dijo el joven…tratando de recordar…

Soy, el Profesor Haruka Tenou, trabajo en el colegio Muggen, acompañaba al grupo de jóvenes en el ultimo concierto- le respondió…

Ah!! Si ya recorde, no es necesario que me presente ¿verdad?- le dijo algo inocente…

Claro que no Seiya, eres, junto con tu hermosa novia, las personas mas conocidas del mundo- le dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos…

Jajajaja, pues si, pero pase…quiero hablar con usted- le pidió el chico…

Esta bien, _ya se cómo hacerle, eres muy inteligente Haruka, jajaja_

Ambos se fueron al estudio, apenas iban a entrar cuando una voz llamo a seiya…

Seiya, ¿Dónde esta mi desayuno? Que no ves que me estoy muriendo de hambre…- le reclamaba la chica, sin darse cuenta que había visitas…

Lo siento bb, se me olvido- trato de justificarse, por su frente rodaban gotas de sudor, sabia que ella se enojaria

Seiya Kou…ahora veras…te castigara la diosa del amor!!- bajo corriendo las escaleras y estaba a punto de lanzarse a él cuando alguien se atraviesa…

Ahí te va mi super pod!!- sin evitarlo fue a darle al profesor…cayendo este al piso…

Mina qué has hecho??, quítate de encima lo estas aplastando, profesor esta bien??- trataba de ayudarlo un apenado seiya…

Ah??, si creo, creo que si- dijo tocándose un poco la cabeza…

Quien es usted??- pregunto algo sonrojada mina- _es muy guapo_- lo dijo mientras sus ojos se dibujaban en corazones…

Mina!! Disculpate- le pidió un celoso seiya

Lo siento!!- dijo mas roja mina, mientras seguía pensando que era un hombre realmente guapo, hasta que seiya le dio unpeyisco en el brazo…sabia ella que su príncipe estaba celoso…

Pegas fuerte bonita!!- le coqueteo el profesor…

Jijijiji, es que iba para seiya, lo siento- dijo sonrojada mina…

Bueno, ya, quiero hablar con usted profesor- corto seiya el coqueteo…

Si, hacen una bonita pareja- trato de remediar el rubio…

Ok…mina ven esto también te interesa- le pidió seiya…

Los tres se encerraron en el estudio y tardaron hablando, después los príncipes salen a despedir al profesor, no sin antes decirle que mañana mismo le tenían una respuesta…Haruka salio sonriente, sabia que ya tenia solucionado su problema y sobre todo le había ganado a su sirena…


End file.
